The Kuja
by Yu-Luohe
Summary: Ajisai est une guerrière Kuja d'Amazone Lily. Suite de l'arrivée de Mugiwara no Luffy, elle est chargée par l'Impératrice Boa Hancock de le protéger dans son aventure pour libérer Ace d'Impel Down. Ajisai va découvrir le monde qui existe en dehors de son île et remettre en question ses ambitions et ses désirs.
1. Introduction

**Chapitre d'Introduction :**

_Voici ma nouvelle Fanfiction, avec un nouveau personnage OC, une amazone d'Amazon Lily. Le début de l'aventure prend place sur l'île des Kuja de Boa Hancock après les événements de Saboady opposant les Chapeaux de Paille à Kuma._

_J'espère que ce personnage vous plaira, et que ce chapitre vous permettra de la cerner un peu. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis en commentaire !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Année 1522, Amazon Lily**

Le bruit de mes pas est amplifié par la végétation luxuriante de la jungle dans laquelle je cours. Je piste depuis plusieurs heures la trace d'une concurrente. Ailleurs dans cette jungle, d'autres femmes parcourent l'immensité sauvage, en quête d'une adversaire. Je concours contre une dizaine d'autres guerrières de mon clan, toutes lâchées dans la jungle d'Amazon Lily.

L'enjeu de cette compétition entre femmes Kuja est modeste, mais on dit que la Princesse Serpent surveille de loin le résultat de l'exercice. Voilà l'une des raisons m'ayant poussé à participer à cet exercice grandeur nature. Je convoite un statut bien particulier, celui de guerrière de la garde personnelle de l'Impératrice Hebihime-sama. La force est respectée sur Amazon Lily, il n'y a guère de plus grande preuve de puissance que d'être au plus près de l'Impératrice Pirate.

L'exercice durera 3 jours, et il est encadré de quelques règles. La première consigne octroie un foulard d'une unique couleur à chacune d'entre nous. Pour remporter la victoire, nous devrons revenir à la fin du troisième jour avec au moins deux foulards. La seconde règle nous interdit de tuer notre adversaire, nous devons lui dérober son foulard par la force ou la ruse. L'abandon est autorisée, et une guerrière est automatiquement retirée de la compétition si elle est grièvement blessée ou intoxiquée au point de ne plus pouvoir se déplacer. La dernière règle nous interdit de quitter la jungle environnement de l'île.

* * *

Mon sourire ne diminue pas tandis que mon pas de course ralentit pour me permettre de reprendre mon souffle. Je m'agenouille au plus près du sol pour cacher ma présence derrière quelques grands buissons. J'observe attentivement les alentours, m'assurant de ne pas être moi-même suivie. J'inspire et j'expire à un rythme régulier pour calmer ma respiration haletante. A ma ceinture est noué mon carquois contenant mes flèches tandis que sur mon dos est solidement attachée mon épée. J'ai bien conscience qu'avec ce positionnement il me sera difficile de sortir mon épée en plein combat, mais je ne pouvais pas garder les deux attachés à mes hanches. Dans ma main droite je tiens 4 flèches prêtes à l'emploi.

Je dépose un instant mon arc au sol afin d'essuyer mon front avec le dos de mon poignet. Malgré ma tenue, je commence à avoir chaud. Comme la plus part des guerrières Kuja, je porte une tenue façon maillot de bain, rose à losanges verts pour le haut, et noir en bas. De longues jambières noirs recouvrent mes jambes jusqu'à mi-cuisses, et des bottes mi- longues chaussent mes pieds. Pour l'exercice j'ai abandonné ma cape blanche trop voyante dans un environnement naturel. Je repousse de mon visage quelques mèches de mes cheveux gris mouillés de sueur.

Le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel de cette seconde journée de survie. Depuis le début de l'exercice, je me nourris essentiellement de champignons et de fruits que je ramasse afin de m'épargner l'obligation de chasser un gibier qui révélerait ma position. Jusqu'à présent, je n'ai croisé que 2 compétitrices, l'une ayant choisis de prendre la fuite avant de combattre, et l'autre s'étant replié après s'être blessée contre moi. C'est cette seconde femme au foulard jaune que je piste depuis le début de la matinée. Elle est plus âgée que moi, et je la pense plus expérimentée, si je la laisse prendre trop d'avance, elle risque de placer des pièges sur mon chemin, voire de me tendre une embuscade.

Je desserre le précieux foulard rouge noué autour de mon cou pour le fourrer au fond de mon carquois, protégé par Soren, mon compagnon serpent. Je me connais suffisamment pour savoir que je prends toujours trop de risques, je suis incapable de résister à l'idée de jouer méchamment avec mon adversaire. Voilà pourquoi je dois m'empêcher de miser ce foulard en le cachant. J'attrape mon arc posé au sol pour reprendre ma route, les traces de pas se dirigent vers le nord, accompagnés de quelques gouttes de sang presque sec.

* * *

Je marche depuis plusieurs heures, grignotant les baies que j'ai trouvées un peu plus tôt. Je remarque quelques types de champignons très particuliers qui poussent aux pieds des arbres, je reconnais ce champignon vert et jaune, provoquant des crises de rires. J'en cueille quelques-uns dans l'idée d'enduire mes flèches avec des décoctions. Certains diraient que c'est un peu de la triche d'user d'un psychotrope, mais ce qui compte c'est le résultat, pas la manière d'y arriver.

Ma route me conduit vers des grottes creusées dans le flanc de la montagne, surplombant la jungle, l'endroit idéal pour se protéger des bêtes sauvages. Ne sachant pas exactement où se terre ma proie, je décide de faire le tour par le côté afin de grimper le petit sentir abrupt menant aux grottes. Je retrouve sa piste par quelques traces de sang, mais je décide d'attendre avant d'attaquer. Je connais assez mal cet endroit propice à une embuscade. Je préfère me cacher derrière des rochers qui me permettent d'observer le lieu discrètement. Le soleil descend à l'horizon, la nuit sera idéale pour bouger. Je peux entendre d'ici quelques bruits provenant de la grotte la plus suspecte, l'écho de mouvements, des soupirs plaintifs et des pierres qui roulent.

Lorsque l'obscurité recouvre la jungle, je peux voir quelques éclats de la lumière d'un feu venant de la grotte. Je sors le plus silencieusement possible mon épée, et me dégage de ma cachette. Environ 200 mètres me séparent de ma proie, aucune de nous ne peut voir l'autre à cause de l'orientation de la grotte. Je parcours très lentement la distance, faisant attention aux pierres sur mon chemin. J'utilise mon haki de l'Observation pour pouvoir voir l'aura de la guerrière qui s'occupe de son petit feu. Je ne détecte aucune autre présence dans les environs proches, une aubaine. J'attends patiemment qu'elle tourne le dos à l'entrée de la grotte pour entrer et me jeter sur elle. D'un mouvement vif, je passe mon épée sur le devant de sa gorge, tenant l'arme de chaque côté, avec mon genou je la force à s'étaler sur le sol rocheux pour la dominer entièrement.

Alors que j'inspecte du regard son corps à la recherche du foulard, je remarque qu'elle ne le porte pas. Je fronce les sourcils de façon assez embêtée à l'idée qu'elle puisse l'avoir caché. J'ordonne à Soren, mon serpent de venir ligoter ma prisonnière. La Kuja est de taille normale et assez mince, ce qui facilite la tâche à Soren.

\- **« Ou as-tu caché ton foulard hum ? » **_dis-je simplement._

Pour seule réponse la Kuja me sourit malicieusement tandis que mon regard se fait plus ferme. Je n'aime pas ce petit jeu, c'est ennuyeux, elle gâche mon plaisir.

\- **« Je n'ai pas le droit de te tuer, mais la torture n'est pas proscrite. Si je dois te briser un bras ou deux pour que tu me répondes, je le ferais. » **_ajoutais-je d'une voix ferme._

S'il le faut, je suis déterminée à lui briser les bras, je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Soit elle parle, soit elle souffre, mais je n'abandonnerai pas. Le résultat au bout du chemin est trop important pour qu'un quelconque honneur me barre la route. Je rengaine mon sabre pour me mettre au travail.

* * *

Le soleil se lève pour débuter cette dernière journée de lutte. Ma prisonnière est assommée dans un coin de la grotte tandis que je noue fièrement son foulard jaune autour de mon bras. Je n'ai finalement guère eu besoin d'user de la force à son encontre, elle a rapidement craché l'information concernant la cachette de son foulard. Heureusement pour moi, elle l'avait dissimulé dans une brèche de la grotte et non dans la jungle.

J'abandonne la guerrière pour descendre le sentier rocheux avec Soren autour de mes épaules. Nous avons réussis à obtenir le deuxième foulard nécessaire à notre victoire… Mais ce n'est pas suffisant à mon goût. Je brûle d'en obtenir un troisième pour écraser mes concurrentes. Pister et interroger la dernière propriétaire du foulard jaune fût ennuyeux et insipide, il n'y avait aucun challenge. Je n'ai pas ressentis le frisson du danger, l'incertitude de la victoire, la fatigue d'un combat acharné. J'ai besoin d'une véritable adversaire ! Mais est-ce bien raisonnable ? Je soupire gravement pour moi-même, en proie à un débat interne. Devrais-je mettre en jeu mes foulards en espérant combattre la propriétaire d'un troisième foulard, ou devrais-je jouer la sécurité, et me cacher jusqu'à la fin de l'exercice ? Pas le choix. Je plonge ma main dans mon carquois pour un sortir une petite pochette contenant des dés. J'attrape un dé standard que je m'apprête à lancer.

**« Pair, je reste raisonnable. Impair, je vais chercher un troisième foulard. » **_dis-je déterminé._

Je lance le dé à six faces sur le sol, le laissant rouler plusieurs fois. Le résultat est finalement sans appel, c'est un 2. Frustrée, je relance le dé dans l'espoir d'obtenir un chiffre impair, mais celui-ci m'offre un 6. J'ai l'impression que le dé se moque de moi, mais tant pis, je range mes affaires pour me diriger vers la zone de fin du jeu.

Je n'emprunte pas les chemins habituels pour m'y rendre, traversant par la végétation. Lorsque je me considère assez proche du lieu, je grimpe dans un arbre très feuillu afin d'attendre l'heure. Le temps passe sans qu'aucune participante ne pointe le bout de son nez, je suis affreusement déçue. Je me dis alors que je vais devoir faire une croix sur mon désir d'obtenir un troisième foulard. Mais c'est à ce moment précis que j'aperçois une candidate se figeant sur la route, et elle semble m'observer malgré les feuilles.

Je dégaine rapidement mon arc tandis que j'envoie Soren la prendre en tenaille. Sans attendre, je commence à tirer des flèches recouvertes de mon haki de l'armement. La guerrière dépasse rapidement sa surprise pour éviter les flèches et s'armer de son sabre, son serpent sur ses épaules. Elle évite aisément mes projectiles tandis que mon carquois se vide rapidement. Je saute hors de l'arbre pour ramasser moi-même mes flèches et combattre à très courte portée. On pourrait croire que je serais mal à l'aise à cette distance, mais je me suis beaucoup entraînée à combattre dans ce type de situation normalement dangereuse pour un archer. Tirer une flèche sur un adversaire très proche n'enlève rien à la puissance de la flèche, mais je dois faire attention à me garder hors de la portée de son épée.

Nous échangeons quelques pas de cette danse endiablée, elle évite mes flèches et j'esquive ses coups d'épée. Nous courrons beaucoup à travers notre zone de combat, cherchant à s'approcher et se distancer. Rapidement, nous commençons à perdre notre souffle et notre calme. Ce combat est à la fois très frustrant, mais tout de même très amusant. Je harcèle mon adversaire avec mes flèches, la poussant sans arrêt à changer de position tandis que je récupère mes flèches plantées dans le sol. Je manque plusieurs fois de la toucher, tandis qu'elle essaie toujours de me trancher. Je décide de changer de méthode très brièvement afin de surprendre la guerrière face à moi. Son corps n'est ni grand, ni petit, ni mince, ni gros. Elle semble néanmoins assez endurante et robuste. J'utilise un tronc d'arbre pour me propulser en l'air, passant devant le soleil qui l'éblouit une brève seconde. Je tiens mon arc d'une main et une flèche de l'autre, la gardant fermement entre mes doigts. Durant mon saut, je me mets en position pour retomber juste devant elle et planter la flèche directement dans le dessus de sa cuisse. Rapidement, j'utilise mes mains pour nous repousser mutuellement afin d'éviter un coup d'épée. J'attrape derrière moi une autre flèche qui traine pour la tirer, mais elle la dévie au dernier moment avec son épée.

Je reprends mon souffle quelques instants tandis qu'elle m'observe fixement en arrachant la flèche de son muscle, puis la brisant en deux avec sa poigne. Elle grogne de colère tandis qu'une grimace de douleur tord son visage. Son foulard bleu est noué autour de ses hanches, le nœud étant dans son dos. Je sais que je ne pourrais pas défaire le nœud, mais je pourrais trancher le tissu. J'attrape mon arc par la poignée de façon horizontale, la corde de mon côté. Je sors mon épée avec mon autre main, prêtre à combattre. Je recouvre mon arc et mon bras gauche avec mon haki de l'armement tandis que j'attaque la guerrière en me dirigeant sur son flanc, je dirige mon épée vers le haut de son corps, pour imiter une attaque vers son épaule. Elle abat alors son épée vers la mienne et je l'arrête avec mon arc protégé par le haki. Je repousse légèrement son épée pour lâcher mon arc et attraper sa lame avec ma main. De l'autre avec mon épée, je tranche avec force son flanc recouvert en partie par son foulard. Soren se jette en dehors des buissons pour attraper le tissu qui s'échappe vers le sol.

Avant qu'elle ou son serpent ne puissent réagir, je donne un puissant coup de pied dans son estomac afin de la repousser plus loin. J'attrape mon arc et Soren en me baissant, puis je m'enfuie rapidement dans la végétation. Moi voilà en possession de trois foulards que je dois les conserver jusqu'à l'heure de la fin.

Je peux entendre la guerrière blessée essayer de me poursuivre tandis que je range mon épée dans mon dos, mon arc dans mon carquois et le foulard gagné avec. Je cours vers des éléments pouvant me permettre de me cacher comme une zone rocheuse en contre-bas d'un chemin. Je descends rapidement la pente pour me cacher derrière les énormes rochers, restant attentive. J'utilise mon haki de l'observation pour suivre les déplacements de la guerrière blessée tandis que je masse un peu ma main gauche un peu douloureuse. La furie s'éloigne de ma position, et je décide de trouver un nouvel arbre pour me cacher pour attendre que l'heure soit sonnée. C'est à ce moment qu'un énorme bruit de chute brise le silence de la jungle. Je me retourne vers l'épicentre du bruit, interloquée. Je grimpe en haut de l'arbre sur lequel j'ai jeté mon dévolu, et préfère ne rien faire d'autre.

Je lâche un soupire en repensant à ce dernier combat pour le moins fatiguant. Je me suis amusé, malgré la frustration de ne pas pouvoir toucher ma cible. Mais voilà, j'ai réussis à obtenir mon troisième foulard.

* * *

La sonnerie de fin tranche de nouveau le silence après plus d'une heure de repos. Le son est une sorte de gong gigantesque qui se répète plusieurs fois. Je descends de l'arbre et me mets à courir vers le lieu de rendez-vous. Quelques guerrières sont déjà présentes démunies de leur foulard, profitant des boissons offertes. Je rejoins une table particulière pour y déclarer mon nombre de foulards. J'observe qu'une autre participante a réuni un total de 5 foulards ! C'est incroyable, j'aurais pu tomber sur elle dans la jungle, j'ai eu beaucoup de chance de l'éviter.

**\- « Félicitation Ajisai, tu as rassemblé 3 foulards, tu fais partie des gagnants. » **_dit une membre de l'organisation de l'exercice. _

**\- « Merci. » **_dis-je avec un sourire._

Alors que j'observe les environs, je remarque un mouvement de foule vers le village, certaines femmes disent qu'une inconnue a été trouvée, recouverte de champignons. Cette femme que personne ne connait aurait mangé le _''champignon-qui-fait-pousser-des-champignons-sur-le-corps''._ La rumeur semble suffisamment sérieuse pour que Belladonna, notre médecin s'y rende. N'étant pas blessée, je ne visite pas la tente médicale afin de me diriger directement vers le centre du village en suivant les autres femmes.

* * *

_Voilà la fin de ce premier chapitre ! La suite sera directement en rapport avec ''cette mystérieuse inconnue'' dont vous aurez peut-être trouvé l'identité._

_N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur le chapitre et le personnage. :)_


	2. Chapitre 1 : À la poursuite du fugitif

_Bonjour ! Voici le second chapitre de cette nouvelle fan fiction. _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Pour le moment nous suivons l'histoire original du point de vue de Ajisai, notre personnage principal. _

_N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis en commentaire !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Dans le chapitre précédent : **

_Alors que j'observe les environs, je remarque un mouvement de foule vers le village, certaines femmes disent qu'une inconnue a été trouvée, recouverte de champignons. Cette femme que personne ne connait aurait mangé le __''champignon-qui-fait-pousser-des-champignons-sur-le-corps''.__ La rumeur semble suffisamment sérieuse pour que Belladonna, notre médecin s'y rende. N'étant pas blessée, je ne visite pas la tente médicale afin de me diriger directement vers le centre du village en suivant les autres femmes._

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

**Amazon Lily, Village des Kujas**

En suivant les autres guerrières Kuja, j'arrive devant un attroupement d'autres femmes qui se pressent devant un bâtiment de soins. Je me place sur le côté du groupe pour apercevoir une personne recouverte de champignons à têtes rouges. Comme tout le monde, je suis curieuse car je ne reconnais pas cette personne que Margaret et Sweat Pea semblent avoir ramenée. Les filles autour de moi donnent des coups de coudes pour espérer apercevoir l'étrange inconnue. Certaines sont même montées sur les toits pour voir par-dessus la foule. Plusieurs d'entre elles s'exclament :

**\- « Qu'est-il arrivé à cette fille ? Elle est recouverte de champignons. »**

**\- « Est-ce que quelqu'un a déjà vu cette fille au village avant ? »**

**\- « Je ne la reconnais pas… »**

**\- « Hé, c'est qui ça ? »**

**\- « Impossible de voir son visage avec tous ces champignons… »**

Je ne dis rien puisque personne n'a de réponse à toutes ces questions. J'observe en silence notre médecin donner ses consignes à Margaret et Sweat Pea, qui commencent à retirer à la main les champignons qui ont poussés sur le corps inerte. Je remarque que Kikyo est également présente pour observer la scène. Lorsque tous les champignons sont retirés, Belladonna craque une allumette pour enflammer le corps de l'inconnue qui hurle de douleur. Je comprends alors que le feu détruit les racines des champignons, néanmoins, l'inconnue semble avoir de nouveau perdu connaissance. Elles discutent un peu avant d'emporter le corps à la rivière pour le nettoyer.

J'emboîte le mouvement des filles pour continuer à observer les choses. Beaucoup de filles sont venus s'asseoir autour du cours d'eau pour observer Sweat Pea et Margaret nettoyer l'autre fille. Nous devenons curieuses lorsqu'un champignon semble particulièrement difficile à retirer. Mais nous ne pouvons rien voir à distance à part Sweat Pea qui force vainement pour l'arracher. Kikyo quant à elle réprimande quelques filles sur leur présence. Sans succès, les filles proposent à Aphelandra, la plus grande d'entre nous d'essayer de retirer ce champignon. Mais Kikyo s'interpose pour proposer une autre solution, utiliser le feu. Mais avant qu'elles puissent s'activer, la Doyenne Nyon arrive.

La Doyenne examine le corps inerte tandis que la situation lui est expliquée, mais tout à coup, elle semble se sentir mal. C'est finalement avec difficulté qu'elle annonce que la fille est un homme, choquant toutes les filles présentes, qui s'exclament toutes ensemble :

**« HEEEIIIIINNNN ! »**

Sous le choc de l'annonce, je pose une main sur ma bouche tandis que je me penche pour voir un peu plus cet « homme » . Les hommes étant interdits sur Amazon Lily, aucune d'entre nous n'en a déjà vu. Une fois le choc passé, il est conduit en cellule par Magaret et Sweat Pea, tandis que la foule de curieuses se dissipe.

* * *

La petite compétition étant terminée et l'homme au cachot, j'ai le temps d'aller faire un brin de toilette à la maison. En sortant de la douche, je croise ma mère nommée Suikazura, qui me semble à peine curieuse concernant l'arrivée de cet homme sur Amazon Lily. Je décide de la questionner un peu sur la raison de son manque de curiosité.

**\- « As-tu déjà rencontré un homme avant ça, mère ? » _\- _**_dis-je avec curiosité._

**\- « Oui. J'ai quitté l'île pour découvrir le monde durant ma jeunesse. Il y a beaucoup d'hommes sur les autres îles, des bons comme des mauvais. Je me suis attachée à l'un d'entre eux pendant quelque temps. Et il m'a laissé un merveilleux cadeau, Ajisai. » **_dit-elle en caressant mes cheveux._

Je l'observe quelques instants tandis que je décrypte ses paroles. Ma mère est encore une belle femme, mince et élancée. Nous avons les mêmes cheveux gris et les yeux dorés. Elle ne m'a jamais raconté ses voyages en dehors de l'île, de même qu'elle n'a jamais parlé de mon géniteur. Je me demande parfois s'il est encore en vie, quelque part dans ce vaste monde. Est-il un grand homme ? Ou un homme insignifiant ? Difficile à dire.

**\- « Je comprends mieux. C'est le genre de sujet qui n'est jamais évoqué sur l'île. Mais certaines femmes reviennent enceintes de leur voyage. Ce genre de chose n'arrive jamais pour les femmes qui ne quittent pas l'île. S'il faut un homme et une femme pour concevoir un enfant, pourquoi l'île n'en accepte aucun ? Pourquoi les femmes Kuja ne donnent naissance qu'à des filles ? » **_dis-je avec toujours plus de curiosité et d'incompréhension._

**\- « Nous avons une chance inouïe sur Amazon Lily, nous avons obtenu la paix. Jamais aucun peuple n'a obtenu la paix. Tu sais pourquoi … ? Parce que les hommes sont violents, remplis de haine et qu'ils tuent pour obtenir toujours plus. Ils ne font que la guerre. En chassant les hommes de l'île, les Kuja ont construit un havre de paix. Depuis lors, elles n'enfantent que des filles. » **_dit-elle avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux._

**\- « Je vois… Un jour, tu devras m'en dire plus à propos de ton voyage. » **_dis-je simplement pour terminer la discussion._

* * *

Je marche tranquillement dans les rues aux côtés d'une de mes amies. Je pense encore aux paroles de ma mère tandis qu'on s'approche de l'endroit où est enfermé l'homme qui s'est introduit sur l'île. Nous restons à bonne distance de la scène, observant les réactions des femmes présentes.

**« C'est fou comme elles sont curieuses. Elles vont finir par s'attacher à lui, elles ne devraient pas, la Princesse Serpent va surement le faire tuer pour son crime. » **_dis-je d'un ton détaché._

Mon amie acquiesce silencieusement à mes paroles tandis que devant nous la situation semble devenir beaucoup plus tendu. Les guerrières menacent de cribler de flèches le corps de l'homme après qu'il ait osé hausser le ton à leur encontre. Mais petit à petit, par le dialogue, la situation semble se clarifier dans l'esprit de l'homme. J'observe son chapeau de paille posé sur ses cheveux bruns en bataille. Il semble surpris d'apprendre qu'il se trouve au-sein du royaume des femmes.

Comme le clarifie Kikyo, l'homme ne peut pas rester ici alors que Hebihime-sama risque de revenir d'ici peu. Jamais elle ne laissera cet homme vivre après qu'il ait foulé la terre de l'île. Toutes les archères sont tendus, prête à le tuer sur place. La vérité la plus tragique, c'est que Magaret, Sweat Pea et Aphelandra risquent d'être châtiées pour avoir amené cet homme dans le village, même si elles ne savaient pas ce qu'il était réellement. Autour de moi, j'entends les femmes parler. L'homme nommé Luffy supplie d'être libéré pour rejoindre son équipage, mais les archères tirent leurs flèches sur lui au travers des barreaux. Soudainement, un pied et une immense jambe percent le toit depuis l'intérieur de la cellule, et permet à Luffy de s'enfuir en courant sur les toits de la ville.

Une course-poursuite débute pour achever le fugitif, les archères se lancent à sa poursuite depuis le sol, tandis que j'attrape mon arc et mes flèches pour suivre le mouvement. Les flèches fusent sur les toits, occasionnant des dommages tandis que Luffy court toujours. Par miracle, Aphelandra apparait au bout d'un bâtiment, empêchant l'homme de s'enfuir plus loin et le frappant pour qu'il percute le sol. Celui-ci rebondit sur le sol puis sur les murs des bâtiments bordant la place, poursuivant sa fuite dans la rue commerçante, les guerrières à ses trousses.

Des actions audacieuses s'enchainent de la part de mes camarades guerrières, et nous finissons par l'encercler dans une nouvelle tentative pour le maîtriser. Mais alors que nous tirons des flèches par dizaines, l'homme s'empare de Margaret et s'enfuit par-dessus la muraille montagneuse entourant le village. L'inquiétude nous envahit concernant le sort qu'il réserve à notre amie. Mais la cloche en haut des remparts ne tarde pas à sonner l'arrivée proche de notre Princesse Serpent alors que nous sommes à court de souffle pour pourchasser le fugitif. Sous le commandement de Kikyo, nous prenons les armes pour rejoindre la jungle dans l'espoir de sauver Margaret.

* * *

Nous courrons plusieurs dizaines de minutes avant de retrouver la trace du fugitif et de Margaret. Kikyo, Aphelandra, Sweat Pea, moi-même et une autre Kuja composons ce groupe. Sans attendre nous décidons d'attaquer afin de régler la situation au plus vite. Nous remarquons rapidement que notre amie va bien et Kikyo nous ordonne de tuer l'homme.

**« L'homme est ici ! Tuez-le ! » **_dit-elle._

Luffy commence à s'enfuir sous nos tirs de flèches, et Magaret se joint à nous pour le pourchasser. J'entends Sweat Pea à côté de moi qui s'assure que son amie Margaret va bien avant de lui annoncer le retour de Hebihime-sama sur l'île. Nous augmentons la cadence de course sous la pression grandissante, tirant flèche après flèche sur l'homme et détruisant des arbres sur notre passage. Mais alors qu'on approche du but, il allonge ses bras pour s'enfuir à travers les arbres de la jungle. Nous ralentissons notre course jusqu'à nous arrêter devant le spectacle de la fuite de Luffy.

**\- ****« La saga de "Cet Homme Est-Il une Sorte de Singe ?!" » **_dit Sweat Pea._

Nous nous retrouvons face à l'évidence que nous avons perdu la trace du fugitif, rallongeant considérablement la durée de sa traque à travers l'île.

**\- ****« Nous ne pouvons laisser un homme se balader en vie dans ce pays ! Nous devons le trouver aussi vite que possible et le tuer ! » **_répète Kikyo._

**\- ****« La saga de "Séparons-Nous et Recherchons-Le !" » **_ajoute Sweat Pea._

**\- « Yosh ! Nous allons le chercher et en finir avec lui à coup sûr ! » **_annonce Kikyo._

**\- « Compris ! » **_ajoutons-nous toutes en même temps._

* * *

Nous avons traversé la jungle jusqu'à rejoindre le bas de la montagne qui se trouve au centre de l'île. Lorsque le fugitif a fui, nous l'avons vu se diriger dans cette direction. C'est finalement la cinquième Kuja qui le trouve entrain d'escalader la masse rocheuse. Notre amie dont j'ignore le nom parvient à tirer une flèche sur Luffy et à le faire chuter dans les arbres en dessous. Nous ignorons si elle a réussi à le blesser ou non mais nous continuons notre poursuite.

Flèche après flèche, nous tentons de l'abattre par-dessus un fleuve d'eau douce, mais l'homme s'échappe à l'aide d'une créature aquatique qui lui fait remonter le cours d'eau.

**\- « Les hommes sont vraiment obstinés ! » **_commente Aphelandra. _

Le temps passe alors que nous fouillons les rives de la jungle. Un cri brise alors le silence, nous permettant de repérer notre cible.

**\- «**** La saga de "C'est la Voix de l'Homme !" » **_commente Sweat Pea._

**\- « ****Les serpents l'ont trouvé ? » **_demande Kikyo._

Nous courrons vers la voix qui hurle de douleur mais bien vite, je remarque de l'Homme fuit en remontant le flanc de la montagne entourant le village.

**\- « Il a escaladé la montagne ! » **_dis-je à Kikyo._

**\- « Ne me dites pas qu'il est retourné au village ?! Il voulait un bateau. » **_s'exclame Margaret._

Nous commençons toutes à suer à grosses gouttes, pas seulement à cause des sprints qu'on court, mais également à cause des ennuis qui semblent nous guetter. Nous recommençons à courir mais cette fois comme si notre vie en dépendait.

**\- « Vite, au village ! Hebihime-sama est probablement déjà de retour. Si elle trouve l'homme, nous aurons de gros problèmes ! » **_dit Kikyo._

* * *

Nous revenons au pas de course au village pour découvrir que l'homme est activement recherché par les pirates Kuja récemment revenus avec Hebihime-sama. Margaret et Kikyo soulignent qu'il doit bien être retourné ici au vu de l'agitation ambiante. C'est alors que Aphelandra l'aperçoit grâce à sa taille hors normes.

\- **« Je l'ai trouvé ! Il est là ! » **_déclare __Aphelandra._

\- **« On doit l'attraper avant qu'Hebihime-sama ne le trouve ! » **_dit Kikyo._

Aphelandra nous pointe la position de l'Homme assit au sommet d'un des plus hauts bâtiments du village non loin de notre position. Nous armons nos arcs et commençons à lui tirer des flèches avec la ferme intention de le capturer ou de le tuer. Mais à l'aide de quelques pirouettes lors d'une chute, il s'échappe hors de notre vue dans les ruelles. Nous courrons à sa recherche, traversant plusieurs rues. Mais le temps que nous le retrouvions, il est déjà cerné par les archères pirates.

\- **« La saga de "On ne Peut plus Interférer" n'est-ce pas ? » **_demande Sweat Pea à notre groupe._

La Doyenne se trouve également présente alors que l'homme est ligoté avec des serpents et emmené par les pirates. La situation s'annonce compliquée pour nous comme pour le fugitif puisqu'il va être emmené à l'arène pour y subir son châtiment par la volonté de Hebihime-sama. Malgré notre fatigue, nous poursuivons notre chemin vers l'arène du village, où se rassembleront les guerrières Kuja.

* * *

_Le prochain chapitre racontera les événements de l'arène toujours du point de vue de Ajisai._


	3. Chapitre 2 : Le Jugement !

_Bonjour ! Voici le troisième chapitre de cette nouvelle fan fiction._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Pour le moment nous suivons l'histoire original du point de vue de Ajisai, notre personnage principal._

_N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis en commentaire !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Dans le chapitre précédent : **

_La Doyenne se trouve également présente alors que l'homme est ligoté avec des serpents et emmené par les pirates. La situation s'annonce compliquée pour nous comme pour le fugitif puisqu'il va être emmené dans l'arène pour y subir son châtiment par la volonté de Hebihime-sama. Malgré notre fatigue, nous poursuivons notre chemin vers l'arène du village, où se rassembleront les guerrières Kuja._

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Le Jugement !**

**Amazon Lily, Arène**

La majeure partie des femmes Kuja de l'île sont réuni dans les gradins de l'arène surplombés par une tour accueillant les trois Sœurs Gorgones, Boa Hancock, Boa Sandersonia et Boa Marigold. Boa Hancock surnommée Hebihime observe la foule en silence, assise sur son trône tandis que ses sœurs l'épaulent debout à ses côtés.

La foule crie son admiration pour leur souveraine tandis que le fugitif, Luffy, est jeté au centre de l'arène. La structure est immense, composé d'un centre recouvert de dalles de pierre grises, surélevé par 2 étages reliés par 3 passerelles à des couloirs situés sous les gradins. Une profonde fosse sépare les spectateurs du centre de l'arène, et des piques sont disposés au fond pour achever ceux qui pourraient y tomber. La tour de la Princesse est séparée des gradins mais elle dispose d'un escalier qui mène directement à la surface juste en-dessous du centre de l'arène. Juste derrière la tour, un immense disque de métal doré et noir est ancré dans la roche, et sur celui-ci figure un caractère.

Assises dans les gradins, nous observons la scène qui se déroule sous nos yeux. Je suis assise à la gauche de Kikyo, et Margaret se trouve sur mon côté droit. À droite de Kikyo se trouve Sweat Pea puis Aphelandra.

**\- « Nous sommes arrivées trop tard… J'espère qu'on ne nous demandera pas comment il est arrivé ici. » **_**\- **__dit-Kikyo._

**\- « L'homme va être tué, n'est-ce pas ? » **_**\- **__demande Margaret avec une voix préoccupée._

J'observe du coin de l'œil Margaret tandis qu'elle semble s'inquiéter pour l'homme l'ayant précédemment kidnappé. Le prénommé Luffy nous a fait courir dans tout le village et dans toute la jungle sans se préoccuper du danger qu'il faisait courir à certaines guerrières. Je ne me sens pas responsable de sa situation, ni même peiné à l'idée qu'il puisse mourir.

**\- « Evidemment qu'il va être tué. Hebihime-sama sera sans pitié avec lui comme avec celles l'ayant fait entrer dans le village. Il vaut mieux pour toi qu'elle ne sache rien. » **_**\- **__dis-je à Margaret. _

La foule hurle de joie les prénoms des trois Sœurs Gorgones, clamant leur admiration. Notre groupe reste de marbre, trop occupé à appréhender la situation. Hebihime prend la parole pour questionner l'intrus.

**\- « Bien, laisse-moi te demander ceci, homme. Comment, et dans quel but, t'es-tu rendu sur cette île ? » **_**\- **__dit-elle avec fermeté._

**\- « Je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivé ici non plus ! J'étais seulement en train de voler à travers le ciel, et avant que je le remarque, j'étais ici ! » **_**\- **__répond-il._

**\- « Menteur ! Tu ne peux pas nous tromper avec une histoire aussi ridicule que ça. Tu dois avoir un but, n'est-ce pas ? » **_**\- **__dit-elle.  
_

**\- « Si c'est un but que vous voulez, alors je veux un bateau ! Je serais vraiment content que vous me donniez une escorte aussi, mais… de toute façon, je dois partir d'ici aussi vite que possible. Il y a un endroit où je dois aller ! Si tu es la personne la plus importante ici, alors c'est ce que je demande ! Je veux aller en mer ! » **_**\- **__explique Luffy._

La foule commence à s'énerver face aux propos de Luffy, les femmes l'accusent de donner de fausses déclarations, de mentir. De mon côté, je reste sceptique. Mes sourcils sont froncés et je fouille ma mémoire en quête d'informations pouvant m'aider à comprendre. Je me souviens avoir entendu durant la compétition le bruit d'un impact, ce qui peut correspondre à ce qu'il dit. Mais je peux me tromper, peut-être était-ce une chute de rochers ou d'arbres ? La foule autour de nous s'énerve de plus en plus.

**\- « Tout ce que cet homme a dit n'est évidemment que mensonges, comme Hebihime-sama l'a dit ! » **

**\- « Il cache certainement quelque chose ! » **

**\- « Penses-tu vraiment pouvoir nous tromper ?! » **

**\- « Quelle façon irrespectueuse de parler à Hebihime-sama ! Quelle horreur ! » **

Margaret semble de plus en plus troublée. Boa Hancock reprend la parole.

**\- « Ne pense pas que tu partiras d'ici vivant. Tu ne seras pas capable d'échapper à la mort ! » **_**\- **__dit-elle d'une voix qui résonne dans l'arène. _

Alors que le sort du jeune homme semble scellé, Margaret se lève soudainement de sa place pour prendre la parole, attirant l'attention de toutes les femmes présentes.

**\- « Attendez s'il vous plait, Hebihime-sama ! » **_**\- **__crie-t-elle avant de sauter dans l'arène._

**\- « Il n'est pas le genre de personne à mentir ! Hebihime-sama ce qu'il a dit est vrai... Je ne pense pas qu'il ait de mauvaises intentions envers ce royaume ! » **_\- ajoute-elle sous la surprise de tout le monde. _

**\- « Oh, c'est toi ! C'est vrai ! Dis-lui s'il te plaît ! »**_** \- **__implore-t-il. _

**\- « Tu es l'une des gardes de ce royaume ? » **_**\- **__demande Hancock. _

**\- « Je m'appelle Margaret ! » **_**\- **__répond-elle. _

**\- « La punition pour le crime d'intrusion dans ce royaume interdit aux hommes, est la mort. Pourquoi le défendre ? » **_**\- **__annonce Hancock._

**\- « Je me sens responsable. Celle qui a amené cet homme ici… c'était moi ! » **_**\- **__répond Margaret sous la stupéfaction générale._

Les Kuja sont toutes surprises d'entendre Margaret assumer la responsabilité de son erreur. Kikyo et moi-même sommes toujours dans les gradins, incapables de comprendre pourquoi Margaret agit comme elle le fait. Une brève seconde plus tard, Sweat Pea et Aphelandra entrent dans l'arène et se mettent à genoux pour implorer Hebihime.

**\- ****« Hebihime-sama, la saga de ''Il y a une raison à ça'' ! » **_**\- **__dit Sweat Pea._

**\- ****« C'est vrai ! Nous avons pensé que l'homme que nous avons trouvé dans la forêt, couvert de champignons était une des villageoises, c'est tout ! Nous sommes aussi responsables qu'elle pour le péché de l'avoir introduit ici ! » - **_explique Aphelandra._

**\- ****« La saga de ''Exactement'' ! » **_**\- **__dit Sweat Pea._

Margaret supplie ses deux camarades d'arrêter ce qu'elles disent, justifiant que c'est elle qui a ordonné que l'homme soit emmené au village. Nous comprenons que Margaret tente désespérément de reporter la punition sur elle plutôt que de laisser ses amies êtres également punit. Néanmoins, son grand cœur et son honnête la perdra, elle aurait mieux fait de ne rien faire et d'attendre sagement que l'intrus soit exécuté.

Boa Hancock se lève de son siège pour descendre les escaliers jusqu'à l'arène. Margaret se met à genoux devant elle pour l'implorer et la convaincre qu'elle est la seule responsable. Les talons de l'Impératrice Pirate claquent sur les marches en pierre tandis qu'elle descend lentement, laissant planer le suspense.

**\- « Ça suffit. Lève la tête, honnête Margaret. J'aime les gens honnêtes. Dis-moi, veux-tu que je te pardonne ? » **_**\- **__dit Hancock en relevant le visage de Margaret._

Boa Hancock retire se main du visage de Margaret pour observer le groupe devant-elle.

**\- « Lève-toi. » **_**\- **__ajoute-t-elle._

Nous observons la scène qui se déroule dans l'arène. Je reste très sceptique à l'idée que les filles soient pardonnées si facilement par la capricieuse Hebihime. La connaissant, il est très peu probable qu'elle pardonne quoi que ce soit tellement son caractère est celui d'une enfant gâtée qui se croit tout permis. Hancock sait parfaitement que ses décisions seront acceptées, parce qu'elle est adulée par les femmes Kuja. Hancock tend les bras devant-elle pour former un cœur avec ses mains, ne laissant planer aucun doute sur son action.

**\- « Mero Mero Merrow » - **_annonce-t-elle, créant un rayon de cœurs transperçant les trois filles._

En une brève seconde, le trio se fige puis se transforme en statues de pierre. Luffy toujours ligoté réagit à ça, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer. Boa Hancock lui tourne alors le dos pour rejoindre son siège en haut de la tour, lui annonçant qu'elles ont été punies pour l'avoir aidé. Luffy est impuissant, il demande désespéramment à la Princesse d'avoir pitié des trois filles, mais en vain.

**\- « Amenez Bacura dans l'arène ! » - **_ordonne-t-elle._

L'immense panthère noire est lâchée dans l'arène tandis que l'Impératrice explique à Luffy qu'il devra mourir ici en se battant face au bourreau. La créature féroce est affamée, impatiente de dévorer l'homme. La foule encourage Bacura de façon unanime, mais la panthère est achevée d'un seul coup de poing élastique, l'envoyant voler dans une partie des gradins. Luffy se révolte contre le sort que l'Impératrice a infligé aux trois filles. Mais Boa ne semble guère se soucier de sa colère, lui montrant à quel point elle est adulée par les Kuja.

Contrariée par la franchise de Luffy, elle envoie Marigold et Sandersonia prendre sa tête dans l'arène. Les deux femmes se transforment selon leurs pouvoirs volés à la Gorgone les ayant maudit, comme le dit la légende. Il est rapidement encerclé par Marigold transformée en Cobra Royal géant et Sandersonia en Anaconda. De notre côté, Kikyo semble avoir du mal à regarder ce combat alors que les statues de nos camarades sont encore sur la zone de combat.

**\- « À mort ! » - **_scande en boucle la foule de femmes._

Mais alors que le combat va commencer, Luffy se dirige vers les statues. Il entoure Sweat Pea de ses bras élastiques pour la sortir du centre de l'arène, puis il s'affaire à mettre en sécurité Margaret puis Aphelandra. Par son geste, nous comprenons qu'il souhaite réellement sauver nos camarades pétrifiées par Hebihime. Le combat débute peu après ce flottement, par les attaques de Marigold armée de son arme et de ses crachats de poison. Les attaques de Luffy sont sans effet sur l'imposante stature du Cobra Royal grand de plusieurs mètres. Les deux soeurs maîtrisent le Haki à la différence de Luffy qui n'attaque qu'avec sa force brut.

Alors que Boa Hancock s'impatiente de le voir mourir, les sœurs décident d'user des statues de nos camarades pour s'amuser de lui. Quelques-unes d'entre nous froncent les sourcils devant une telle méthode de combat, jouant avec le sort des trois guerrières. C'est alors qu'une incroyable vague de haki s'échappe de Luffy, paralysant de stupeur l'ensemble des femmes mais en faisant s'évanouir près des trois quarts. Il devient clair qu'il possède le Haoushoku* comme notre Hebihime, et que le combat ne va pas tarder à reprendre.

* * *

J'admire le sang-froid dont fait preuve Kikyo face au sort de ses trois camarades changées en pierre. De mon côté, je n'ai pas autant d'attaches envers les trois filles, je les connais à peine. Mais Kikyo est une femme particulière qui mérite le respect dû à son expérience du combat. Elle est capable de garder sa place quant bien même nous nous retrouvons impuissante à assister à ce combat.

L'affrontement s'éternise plusieurs longues minutes après quelques rebondissements car les deux Soeurs ont sous-estimé leur adversaire. Elles décident finalement de combattre à pleine puissance après avoir été menacées par Hancock. Mais un nouveau rebondissement crée une tournure dans ce combat, Marigold enflamme par accident Sandersonia avec ses flammes, brûlant par l'occasion le vêtement recouvrant les yeux de gorgones placés dans son dos. Luffy se précipite sur le dos du serpent géant en équilibre au-dessus de la fosse, recouvrant les yeux de gorgone avec son corps.

**\- « Regardez ! La cape de Sandersonia-sama a brûlé, et son dos est exposé ! Si cet homme s'en va, les Yeux de la Gorgone seront à découvert ! »**

**\- « C'est terrible ! Quiconque les regarde sera changé en pierre ! »**

Boa Hancock ne tarde pas à réagir à l'urgence et au danger qui menace les spectatrices de l'arène.

**\- « Le spectacle est terminé ! Avant que les Yeux de la Gorgone ne soient exposés, sortez toutes de l'arène ! » _\- _**_déclare Boa Hancock._

Les Kuja relayent le mot à travers les gradins, créant un vent de panique vers les sorties de l'arène. Kikyo et moi-même sortons rapidement mais sans panique de l'endroit, laissant les statues de Margaret, Sweat Pea et Aphelandra derrière nous.

* * *

Alors que nous attendons toutes devant l'entrée de l'arène, discutant de la suite des événements, la porte s'ouvre sur Margaret, Aphelandra et Sweat Pea. Le soulagement est général et tout le monde questionne Margaret à propos de la raison de ses agissements. Mais apparemment, aucune des trois femmes ne se souvient avoir été changé en statue par Hebihime. Nous lui demandons alors ce qu'il va advenir de l'homme, et elle nous répond qu'il a été convoqué au Palais. Sans plus d'informations, nous regagnons le centre du village pour prendre un peu de repos et décompresser avant le grand banquet de ce soir, célébrant le retour des Pirates Kuja !

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Dans le prochain chapitre, les choses se mettront plus sérieusement en marche pour notre héroïne, qui sera beaucoup plus active._

_Haoushoku* : Haki des Rois_


	4. Chapitre 3 : Le Départ

_Bonjour ! Voici le troisième chapitre de cette nouvelle fan fiction._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Pour le moment nous suivons l'histoire original du point de vue de Ajisai, notre personnage principal._

_N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis en commentaire !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Dans le chapitre précédent :**

_Alors que nous attendons toutes devant l'entrée de l'arène, discutant de la suite des événements, la porte s'ouvre sur Margaret, Aphelandra et Sweat Pea. Le soulagement est général et tout le monde questionne Margaret à propos de la raison de ses agissements. Mais apparemment, aucune des trois femmes ne se souvient avoir été changé en statue par Hebihime. Nous lui demandons alors ce qu'il va advenir de l'homme, et elle nous répond qu'il a été convoqué au Palais. Sans plus d'informations, nous regagnons le centre du village pour prendre un peu de repos et décompresser avant le grand banquet de ce soir, célébrant le retour des Pirates Kuja !_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Le Départ**

**Amazon Lily, Village**

Nous sommes toutes apprêtés pour participer au banquet qui aura lieu dans le village pour célébrer le retour fructueux des pirates Kuja. Pour la soirée, j'ai enfilé une tenue plus habillée avec un haut à manches longues violet typiquement dans le style Kuja, comportant des motifs en losanges.

Après tant d'aventures, j'ai décidé de faire un peu plus connaissance avec Margaret, Aphelandra et Sweat Pea grâce à ce repas. Je m'assieds donc avec elle autour d'une table basse bien garnie de différents plats à base de viande, de poissons et de préparations. Plus loin, Luffy se goinfre seul, dévorant tout ce qui lui passe sous la main, sous les regards médusés et gênés des autres Kuja qui se trouvent sur les tables autour de lui. Nous l'observons discrètement sans trop savoir quoi faire à son sujet.

**\- « Cet homme a sauvé nos vies. » **_**\- **__dit Sweat Pea à ses deux camarades._

**\- « J'ai entendu dire qu'il quittait l'île demain matin. » **_**\- **__ajoute __Aphelandra._

Des murmures s'élèvent à travers la salle tandis que des femmes surnomment l'homme ''Luffy-sama''. Kykio, assise à une autre table, frappe du poing en les entendant.

**\- « C'est scandaleux de s'adresser à un homme de cette façon ! N'oublie pas les lois d'Amazon Lily ! » **_**\- **__crie-t-elle._

**\- « Alors pourquoi Luffy-sama est ici ? Clair ! » **_**\- **__réponds l'une des Kuja ciblée par Kikyo._

Kikyo semble assez irritée et elle n'hésite pas à remettre à leur place les deux demoiselles à qui elle parle, écrasant par la même une cigarette dans son cendrier. Quelques pirates Kuja commencent à leur tour à poser des questions depuis leur table.

**\- « Pourquoi cet homme est ici, Ran ? Il a été condamné à mort ce matin ! » **_**\- **__demande Rindo._

**\- « Et en plus, il est à notre fête ! » **_**\- **__ajoute Daisy._

**\- « Je ne peux pas croire qu'Hebihime-sama lui ait vraiment pardonné ! » **_**\- **__dit Cosmos._

**\- « Peut-être… que c'est un piège qu'Hebihime-sama lui a tendu. Il a combattu de façon étonnamment violente dans l'arène. Elle le laisse sûrement s'amuser et se relaxer, pour que nous puissions l'attraper et l'abattre. » **_**\- **__Explique Ran en terminant sa phrase en murmurant._

Les pirates Kuja commencent déjà à sortir leurs armes rangées dans leurs tenues et sous leur table. Mais avant même qu'elles puissent l'attaquer, Luffy énorme comme un sumo lève la voix et s'arme d'ustensiles de cuisine comme un wok et une louche. L'attention de notre groupe se reporte sur lui.

**\- « Vous foutez pas de moi ! Ça suffit ! … Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne chantez pas ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Ecoutez-vous toutes ! Vous devez faire ça à un banquet ! » **_**\- **__Hurle Luffy en chantonnant et en tapant sur le wok avec sa louche. _

_**« ****Yo-ho-ho-ho Yo-ho-ho-ho,****  
****Yo-ho-ho-ho Yo-ho-ho-ho,****  
****Yo-ho-ho-ho Yo-ho-ho-ho,****  
****Yo-ho-ho-ho Yo-ho-ho-ho,**_

_**Je m'en vais de bon matin,****  
****Livrer le bon rhum de Binks.****  
****Les vagues dansent et je chevauche,****  
****Les flots au gré du vent.**_

_**Alors que je prends le large,****  
****Le soleil entame sa course****  
****Et les oiseaux dessinent des cercles,****  
****Dans le ciel en chantant ! »**_

Alors qu'il récite les paroles de la chanson de Binks, les Kuja commencent à rire de plus en plus fort, se levant et l'entourant de leurs rires.

_**« Adieu port de ma jeunesse,****  
****Adieu mon village natale.****  
****Chante avec moi quelques couplets,****  
****Le navire met les voiles.**_

_**Il balaie sur son passage,****  
****De grandes vagues d'or et d'argent.****  
****Je mets le cap là où la mer,****  
****Jusqu'à plus fin s'étend !**_

_**Je m'en vais de bon matin,****  
****Livrer le bon rhum de Binks.  
****Je suis un pirate,****  
****Je passe mon temps a dompter l'océan.**_

_**Les vagues sont mon lit douillet,  
****Le bateau est ma maison.****  
****Et à son mât flotte au vent,****  
****Un noir pavillon.**_

_**Une tempête a l'horizon,****  
****Obscurcit le ciel immense.****  
****Les vagues dansent roulez tambours,****  
****Le tintamarre commence !**_

_**Si la peur m'envahit,****  
****Ce sera mon dernier soupir.****  
****C'est ainsi,****  
****Je ferai une croix sur mon bel avenir.**_

_**Yo-ho-ho-ho Yo-ho-ho-ho,****  
****Yo-ho-ho-ho Yo-ho-ho-ho,****  
****Yo-ho-ho-ho Yo-ho-ho-ho,****  
****Yo-ho-ho-ho Yo-ho-ho-ho,**_

_**Je m'en vais de bon matin,****  
****Livrer le bon rhum de binks.****  
****Jour après jour,****  
****Le même rêve occupe mes pensées.**_

_**Adieu silhouettes lointaines,****  
****Agitant leur grand mouchoir.****  
****Pourquoi pleurer ?****  
****La lune brillera à nouveau demain soir !**_

_**Je m'en vais de bon matin,****  
****Livrer le bon rhum de Binks****  
****Chante avec moi,****  
****Cet air du large connu des grands pirates !**_

_**Quoi que tu fasses mon ami,****  
****Tu finiras les os blanchis.****  
****La vie est une longue comédie,****  
****Pleine d'aventures, promis !**_

_**Yo-ho-ho-ho Yo-ho-ho-ho,****  
****Yo-ho-ho-ho Yo-ho-ho-ho,****  
****Yo-ho-ho-ho Yo-ho-ho-ho,****  
****Yo-ho-ho-ho Yo-ho-ho-ho. ****» **_

La soirée commence dans une ambiance festive, Luffy est arrivé à s'intégrer pleinement à la soirée. Il continue à faire le pitre en apprenant à des filles à faire des grimaces et à danser d'une façon très étrange. Si la plupart des femmes rient de façons hilares, d'autres sont très perplexes, comme Kikyo. Luffy vide les plats un à un sous les regards curieux des femmes qui tirent sa peau élastique. Une file monstrueusement longue se crée devant le bâtiment, dans l'espoir de pouvoir toucher le seul homme présent sur l'île. Mais Luffy prend finalement la fuite avec Margaret pour échapper aux femmes trop curieuses et envahissantes.

De mon côté, je rejoins Kikyo avec une bouteille de saké, et je lui propose quelques coupes.

**\- « Un peu de saké Kikyo ? » **_**\- **__dis-je._

**\- « Avec joie, Ajisai. » **_**\- **__me répond-elle en tendant sa coupe._

Nous profitons paisiblement du reste de la soirée tandis que la plupart des femmes sont à la recherche de Luffy.

**\- « Finalement, tout s'est bien terminé, je ne l'aurais jamais cru. » **_**\- **__dis-je pour moi-même._

* * *

Après quelques coupes, une Kuja arrive en courant jusqu'à moi. La jeune femme à l'air extrêmement pressée, elle a le souffle court à force de courir.

**\- « Ajisai ! Hebihime-sama vous convoque au Palais immédiatement ! Dépêchez-vous ! » - **_dit-elle._

Sans attendre une seule seconde, je fais un signe de tête à Kikyo pour la saluer avant de partir en courant pour rejoindre le Palais de la Princesse. Je commence à regretter d'avoir bu quelques coupes de saké, mais comment aurais-je pu prévoir que je serais demandé par la princesse ? Fort heureusement la soirée était loin d'être pleinement entamée, je n'ai bu qu'un faible nombre de coupes.

* * *

Lorsque j'arrive, je suis reçue par Hebihime-sama en personne dans ses appartements. Je m'incline devant elle, attendant de connaître sa demande envers moi. Avec toute l'agitation qui a secoué l'île, l'exercice de survie n'a pas été récompensé, et aucune des meilleures guerrières n'ont été félicitées. Mais cela aurait pu attendre demain, alors pourquoi m'a-t-elle convoqué ? Je l'observe dans sa tenue rouge décontractée, ses deux sœurs et la doyenne à ses côtés. Luffy est également présent dans la pièce. Une atmosphère étrange règne dans ce lieu, comme une sorte de pression ou d'urgence.

**\- « Ajisai ! Je t'ai choisi pour accompagner Luffy et le protéger alors qu'il va sauver son frère Portgas retenu à Impel Down. Nous partons ce soir Kuja ! Acceptes-tu ta mission ! » - **_dit-elle d'un ton pressant et dramatique._

**\- « Hebihime-sama ! Vous me faites un très grand honneur, je remplirai ma mission ! Mais… Majesté… J'aurais cru que vous choisiriez une guerrière plus expérimenté que moi. » **_**\- **__dis-je solennellement. _

**\- « Je ne peux envoyer quelqu'un d'autre, j'ai besoin d'une guerrière dont le visage est inconnu, et qui ne laissera pas ses sentiments l'attendrir. Tu m'as été recommandé pour tes compétences. Prends cette mission comme une ultime épreuve, si tu réussis, je t'accorderai d'intégrer l'équipage des Pirates Kuja. » - **_dit-elle fermement. _

J'observe ma souveraine avec beaucoup de surprise tellement la récompense est importante à mes yeux. Les Pirates Kuja ne sont composés que des plus fortes guerrières de notre île, une chance de réaliser mon rêve de devenir une figure importante de notre peuple. Chaque Kuja sur l'île connait les noms des femmes composant l'équipage, elles sont adulées, reconnues et admirées de toutes.

Qu'Impel Down soit reconnu comme une prison dont on ne sort jamais n'est égal, j'y croiserai des adversaires puissants venant du monde entier.

**\- « Je ne vous décevrai pas Hebihime-sama ! » **_**\- **__dis-je fermement. _

Alors que je me relève, l'intendante du Palais me fournit une pile de vêtements bleus et blancs. J'inspecte rapidement l'uniforme de marine que l'on me donne tandis qu'elle me dit que j'en aurais surement besoin plus tard.

Je sors rapidement de la pièce pour rejoindre ma mère à la maison à quelques centaines de mètres du palais.

* * *

J'entre en fracas, jetant le premier sac qui traîne devant la porte avec l'uniforme de la marine. Ma mère arrive vers moi en se dépêchant, me demandant ce qui se passe.

**\- « Mère, Hebihime-sama m'a confié une très importante mission, je pars ce soir. » **_**\- **__dis-je en fouillant dans mes affaires._

J'attrape mes vêtements de combat pour les enfiler à la place de ma tenue pour la soirée. Puis j'attrape mes flèches que je range dans un nouveau carquois beaucoup plus léger. Enfin j'attache mon épée dans mon dos afin de compléter mon équipement. J'installe Soren autour de mes épaules tandis que ma mère s'approche de moi et me prends par les épaules.

**\- « Soit prudente, reviens-moi entière. » **_**\- **__dit-elle en me regardant dans les yeux. _

**\- « Je le ferais. » **_**\- **__dis-je._

Je range rapidement l'uniforme dans mon sac à dos tandis que j'attache mes cheveux gris en une haute queue-de-cheval. Une fois prête, j'attrape mes affaires pour rejoindre le navire Kuja et monter à bord. Je suis reconnaissante envers ma mère de ne pas avoir posé de questions au sujet de ma mission. Ce soir mon destin se met en marche, et je n'ai pas le temps de discuter. Je peux sentir un peu d'appréhension au creux de mes tripes, ce qui m'oblige à courir encore plus rapidement.

* * *

La foule est déjà présente pour notre départ. Je rejoins Luffy sur le pont, tandis que notre navire s'apprête à quitter l'île pour rejoindre le navire de la marine se trouvant au large de la côte. Luffy fait ses adieux à Margaret, Aphelandra et Sweat Pea tandis que j'essaie de reprendre mon souffle et de me calmer. Depuis qu'on m'a convoqué au palais, j'ai passé la soirée à courir dans tous les sens, et j'ai besoin de respirer un peu. J'écoute distraitement Luffy présenter son équipage aux filles, leur parlant de ses compagnons.

Hebihime-sama arrive la dernière, parée d'une immense cape en fourrure. Elle échange brièvement avec Luffy sous les acclamations de la foule. L'immense porte métallique s'ouvre pour laisser le navire partir. On m'indique que je dois enfiler par-dessus mes vêtements l'uniforme de marin, et j'obéis. J'enfile la chemise avec le foulard, le pantalon et les bottes, puis je couvre ma tête avec la casquette bleue, laissant ma queue-de-cheval passer par le trou arrière de celle-ci. Je remets ensuite mes armes par-dessus la tenue. Sandersonia, la seconde sur le navire, m'explique ce que je vais devoir faire pour remplir ma mission et tous les détails dont je vais avoir besoin. Je vais notamment devoir me fondre parmi les marins de ce navire jusqu'à la fin du trajet, et cela, en arrivant discrètement à l'intérieur.

Luffy s'approche de moi après que j'ai enfilé l'uniforme de marine. Je le regarde d'un air curieux, me demandant ce qu'il me veut. Mais je comprends finalement en réfléchissant un peu plus.

**\- « Nous n'avons pas vraiment été présentés, je suis Luffy, je serais le prochain roi des pirates ! » **_**\- **__annonce Luffy en tenant son chapeau de paille d'une main._

**\- « Enchanté Luffy, je me nomme Ajisai. Je veux rejoindre l'équipage des pirates Kuja. » **_**\- **__dis-je pour lui répondre._

**\- « Je dois te remercier par avance... Ce que tu vas faire pour moi... c'est très important pour moi de sauver Ace. Merci de m'aider ! » **_**\- **dit Luffy. _

**\- « Je suis consciente du danger que je vais courir en obéissant aux ordres de Hebihime-sama. Mais... on n'obtient rien sans prendre de risques. Le navire arrive Luffy, on se voit plus tard. » **_**\- **__dis-je en le fixant droit dans les yeux._

**\- « Ouai ! À plus tard ! » **_**\- **termine Luffy. _

Notre navire rejoint rapidement le vaisseau de guerre bordé par le cadavre d'un roi des mers. Boa Hancock converse alors avec le Vice-Amiral présent pour l'accueillir, alors que tous les membres de l'équipage de celui-ci sont figés en statues de pierre. Pendant cette diversion, je saute rapidement dans la bouche du roi des mers, puis je saute sur la coque du navire. Je m'accroche à quelques appuis pour faire le tour de la coque et ainsi monter par un côté hors de la vue du Vice-Amiral.

Cachée derrière un mur, j'observe l'Impératrice Pirate monter à bord du navire et essayer de camoufler la présence de Luffy sous son immense cape. La situation devient de plus en plus cocasse tellement elle essaie de camoufler les bruits d'estomac et les éternuements de Luffy. J'attends néanmoins avec impatience qu'elle libère l'équipage marin de leur prison de pierre afin de pouvoir me mélanger à eux.

Sur demande du Vice-Amiral, Boa Hancock accepte de libérer les marins de leur prison de pierre. Et à peine une seconde plus tard, le Vice-Amiral Momonga leur hurle des ordres pour que le navire se mette en route vers Impel Down, la prison sous-marine. De mon côté, je sors de ma cachette pour me mêler aux hommes de l'équipage qui se précipitent aux quatre coins du navire.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Comme vous le découvrez, l'odeur de l'aventure est bien présente pour Ajisai qui va commencer son voyage en dehors d'Amazon Lily._

_N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis en commentaire. _


	5. Chapitre 4 : Impel Down

_Bonjour ! Voici le quatrième chapitre de cette nouvelle fan fiction._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. __N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis en commentaire !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Dans le chapitre précédent :**

_Sur demande du Vice-Amiral, Boa Hancock accepte de libérer les marins de leur prison de pierre. Et à peine une seconde plus tard, le Vice-Amiral Momonga leur hurle des ordres pour que le navire se mette en route vers Impel Down, la prison sous-marine. De mon côté, je sors de ma cachette pour me mêler aux hommes de l'équipage qui se précipitent aux quatre coins du navire._

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Impel Down**

**Navire de Guerre de la Marine, **

Après tout juste une journée de trajet, un officier s'avance à ma rencontre alors que je nettoie le pont du navire. Je ne dis rien, appréhendant ce qu'il s'apprête à dire. Je suis toujours déguisée en marine, me faisant passer pour un des leurs depuis que je suis montée à bord. Il observe un instant avant de prendre la parole.

**\- « Soldat, à partir de maintenant, tu seras chargée d'apporter ses repas à l'Impératrice Pirate et de veiller à son confort sur ce navire. » **_**\- **__ordonne-t-il._

**\- « À vos ordres monsieur ! » **_**\- **__dis-je avec en me menant au garde-à-vous._

Il reprend ensuite son chemin vers ses propres tâches. Je ne doute pas un seul instant qu'il m'a choisi parce que je suis une femme. Depuis le début du trajet, Boa Hancock se montre très exigeante, ordonnant même que ses repas doivent peser un minimum de 100kg pour la satisfaire. Je me doute bien que c'est à cause de la présence de Luffy caché dans ses appartements sur le navire. Néanmoins, les marines ne semblent pas se douter que son comportement est inhabituel.

Pour ce premier repas, je lui apporte donc de la viande de roi des mers, ce qui permet de remplir l'estomac, ou plutôt, le gouffre qui sert d'estomac à Luffy. Mais les autres livraisons de repas sont d'autant plus difficiles. Hebihime-sama transforme en pierre tous les marins qui m'accompagnent pour livrer le chariot de nourriture. Je suis la seule qui parvient à entrer dans sa cabine.

Les spectacles qui s'offrent à moi sont tout simplement… ridicules. Je me fais petite dans un coin de la pièce tellement je préfère qu'Hebihime-sama oublie que j'y assiste. Luffy se goinfre tandis que la Princesse semble vivre dans des illusions et elle interprète différemment toutes les phrases qu'il prononce. _Achevez-moi, pitié._

La supercherie est toujours difficile à cacher, notamment parce que Luffy parle fort en plus de nécessiter 5 repas d'environ 100kg, par jour. Les marines frappent à la porte, interloqués après avoir entendu une voix. Je cache Luffy dans la pièce tandis que Hebihime-sama conduit le charriot de plats vides sur le pont pour le rendre aux marins. Comme d'habitude, elle doit prendre sur elle pour faire durer le mensonge, quitte à entacher son image. Mais Hebihime-sama est largement capable de faire plier de simples marins à ses charmes.

Il nous reste 6 jours avant l'exécution d'Ace, dont la vive card se consume toujours.

* * *

Le temps s'écoule lentement tandis que le navire de guerre vogue vers Impel Down. Luffy est impuissant devant la vive card d'Ace qui diminue d'heure en heure. Hebihime-sama observe son bien aimé de loin, inquiète.

Je retourne sur le pont du navire afin reprendre mes tâches quotidiennes entre les repas à servir à l'Impératrice Pirate. Depuis le pont, nous pouvons observer la présence d'un navire pirate au loin, un pavillon noir avec un crâne surmonté d'un nez rouge. Personne ne semble reconnaître ce pavillon, ni moi-même. Le Vice-Amiral Momonga déclare que si personne n'est capable de s'en souvenir du premier coup, c'est qu'il s'agit là d'un équipage sans importance. Le navire ignore donc les pirates pour continuer leur route.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le navire s'engage dans le courant Tarai reliant Impel Down, Enies Lobby et Marineford, quittant Calm Belt.

* * *

**Impel Down, Entrée**

Le navire met quatre jours et demi pour rejoindre Impel Down depuis Amazon Lily. Pour entrer dans la zone de la prison, nous devons passer une gigantesque porte métallique haute de plusieurs centaines de mètres.

Lorsque nous arrivons aux quais, d'autres navires de guerre sont présents. Hancock est prévenu de notre arrivée, et elle prend le temps de remettre sa cape avec Luffy dessous. J'observe la prison depuis le pont. Le bâtiment est immense en terme de largueur, mais également de hauteur puisqu'il possède des étages sous-marins. Une grande grille barre la première entrée avec un écriteau installé juste au-dessus.

Hebihime-sama et le Vice-Amiral Momonga descendent sur les quais sous les acclamations passionnées des marins pour la Corsaire. De mon côté, je suis quelques pas derrière Hancock, mes flèches sont attachées dans mon dos en un lot, relié par les deux bouts par une corde qui entoure elle-même en travers ma poitrine, couvert par mes vêtements. Tandis que mon épée est attachée par-dessus dans mon dos. Mon serpent Soren est également caché sous mes vêtements tandis que'Hebihime m'a donné la fausse tâche de porter son serpent derrière-elle. Salomé, son serpent, n'a pas besoin de moi, mais il me fallait une excuse pour entrer à sa suite dans la prison.

* * *

**Impel Down, 33 heures avant ****l'exécution**

Lorsque nous entrons dans la prison, l'atmosphère est tout de suite plus oppressante. Des prisonniers appels au secours dans des cellules obscures. Le bâtiment est entièrement fait de pierre grise gardant la température ambiante assez froide. Le Vice-Amiral nous escorte toujours dans la prison.

Après quelques mètres de marche, le Directeur Adjoint, Hannyabal nous accueil aux côtés d'une femme aux longs cheveux blonds. L'Adjoint tellement beaucoup trop, c'est ennuyeux.

**\- « ****Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans mon Impel Down**** ! Ah ! Quelle erreur ! L'appeler ''mon'' Impel Down est trop ambitieux ! Je ne suis encore que le Directeur Adjoint, Hannyabal ! Enchanté ! On m'a dit pourquoi vous étiez ici. Le Directeur puant… Ah ! Quelle erreur ! Le Directeur Magellan est dans son bureau au Niveau 4. Vous allez y être emmenés dès maintenant. Votre escorte sera composée du Vice Geôlier en Chef Domino que voici, et de moi-même. » **_**\- **__dit-il sans arrêter de parler._

**\- « ****Il semble que vous soyez à court de temps, alors venez par ici.**** Vice-Amiral, allez par là pour passer votre examen corporel. » **_**\- **__déclare Domino._

Tandis que Hebihime est escorté d'un côté par Domino, et le Vice-Amiral d'un autre par Hannyabal, je mets au garde-à-vous contre un mur avec le serpent pour faire comprendre mon intention d'attendre ici leur retour à mon ''temporaire'' supérieur hiérarchique. Lorsqu'ils sont hors de vue, je me faufile à l'intérieur de la prison en suivant leur chemin.

* * *

Maintenant que je suis entrée, il sera difficile de sortir. Je suis bien consciente qu'Hebihime m'a donné une mission probablement sans retour, mais le risque en vaut la récompense.

Il est fort probable que Luffy sorte de sa cachette à partir de la salle d'examen, donc je compte attendre qu'il en sorte pour le rejoindre. J'ai lâché le serpent d'Hebihime-sama afin qu'il fasse sa vie, après tout, il m'encombre.

Je ne sais guère ce qu'il se passe dans la salle, mais durant quelques instant le Vice-Amiral et l'Adjoint semblent d'inquiéter. Mais après quelques secondes, Hebihime sort de la salle avec des menottes en granit marin aux poignets, sa cape en moins. J'aperçois Luffy qui sort de la salle avec agilité, et je lui fais signe. Il me remarque et nous avançons discrètement vers l'ascenseur d'emprunte Hancock. Tandis que je suis au sol, cachée par les murs, lui s'accroche sur les grilles en bois du plafond.

Nous observons l'ascenseur descendre tandis que Luffy observe sa vive card pour indiquer le chemin. Il descend du plafond et nous commençons à courir.

**\- « ****Es-tu sûr qu'une vive card soit utile dans ce genre d'endroit ? Après tout, on doit descendre, ça s'est sûr. Mais on doit surtout trouver des sorties et des entrées. ****» **_**\- **__dis-je à Luffy._

**\- « ****Ace est par là. ****» **_**\- **__dit Luffy._

Nous trouvons un escalier qui descend en spirale sans nous permettre de voir ce qui nous attend en bas. On se dépêche de descendre les marches tandis que je sors les flèches de mon uniforme pour les garder à la main. Je retire un à un tous mes vêtements de marine trop peu discret pour ne laisser que mes vêtements de Kuja. J'abandonne le tout dans un coin. Nous arrivons finalement sur une impasse, une immense porte fermée nous empêche de passer alors que la vive card nous indique de descendre encore. Derrière nous, des bruits de pas se font entendre en plus de voix, certainement des geôliers. Luffy m'attrape avec un bras élastique pour nous accrocher au plafond qui est plutôt haut. Les gardes ouvrent la porte puis entrent, et nous en profitons pour entrer à notre tour.

Dans l'immense salle qui nous attend, de nombreuses cellules sont alignées. Des hurlements sont audibles, ils résonnent sur les parois de pierre. Nous décidons d'ignorer cela pour continuer de courir à travers un dédale de passerelles et de portes. Néanmoins, je remarque qu'une voix hurlante se déplace non loin de nous, suivit par d'autres voix.

Alors que nous courrons de façon totalement perdue, des mécanismes se déclenchent dans les plafonds, faisant tomber des poids recouverts de piques en métal sur nous. Nous redoublons notre vitesse de course pour éviter d'être écrasés et transpercés. Au bout du couloir, le mécanisme disparait pour laisser place à des tiges métalliques propulsées depuis les murs. Je me retrouve bloquée entre les tiges après avoir esquivé celles-ci.

**\- « ****C'était juste !**** » **_**\- **__disons-nous en même temps._

Luffy s'échappe des tiges avec facilité tandis que je mets un peu plus de temps à m'en sortir. Une voix au loin hurle que les pièges anti-évasion ont été déclenchés, ce qui explique cela. Nous entendons des geôliers arriver vers nous, et nous changeons rapidement de couloirs tandis qu'ils nous repèrent. Luffy nous propulse sur une chaine qui nous fait descendre sur un étage plus bas. Alors que nous recommençons à courir, des prisonniers nous interpellent.

**\- « ****Yoï ! Yoï ! ****Yoï ! ****Yoï ! ****Attends un peu ! Que faites-vous en dehors de votre cellule ? » **_**\- **__dit l'un d'eux tandis que d'autres s'y intéresse. _

**\- « ****Hors de ma cellule ? Je suis venu de l'extérieur…**** A plus ! » **_**\- **__répond Luffy. _

**\- « ****Luffy, tu ne devrais pas leur dire. **** » **_**\- **__dis-je à Luffy d'un ton accusateur. _

Les prisonniers nous accusent de mentir et Luffy ne semble pas vouloir cesser de leur parler. Je me frappe le front avec ma paume. Trop bavard, Luffy raconte aux prisonniers qu'il souhaite sauver Ace.

**\- « ****C'est vrai, j'ai entendu dire qu'il avait été envoyé ici… **** » **_**\- **__dit un prisonnier. _

**\- « ****Si c'est le cas, alors il est probablement au Niveau 5 ! Tu ne pourras jamais t'approcher de cet endroit. C'est là où ils gardent les types qui ont une prime de plus de cent millions, tu sais !**** » **_**\- **__dit un autre. _

**\- « ****Ça te dérangerait pas d'aller dans la salle des geôliers et de voler les clés ? Tu ne penses pas que c'est le destin qui nous a fait nous rencontrer, dans ce vaste monde ? **** » **_**\- **__dit le premier. _

Alors que Luffy réfléchit à la possibilité de faire libérer des prisonniers, alors que je n'approuve pas, un autre prisonnier, aux cheveux bleus, court vers nous poursuivit par 4 créatures appelées Blugori par les résidents. On nous conseil de courir pour ne pas être tués. Mais l'un des Blugori tranche en deux le fugitif qui… continue de courir pour se reformer comme si de rien n'était ?! Nous courrons de nouveau en ligne droite pour échapper aux créatures.

**\- « ****Ne sous-estimez pas l'homme qui possède le pouvoir du fruit Bara Bara ! … Mugiwara ?!**** Pourquoi t'es ici ?! » **_**\- **__dit-t-il. _

**\- « ****Vous vous connaissez ?!**** » **_**\- **__dis-je à Luffy. _

**\- « ****Oh, c'est toi, Buggy ?**** » **_**\- **__dit Luffy sans surprise._

Je fronce un peu les sourcils en regardant les deux qui courent à côté de moi. Ils s'échangent quelques civilités.

**\- « ****Pourquoi tu viens me faire chier, minable ! Je vois que tu es toujours aussi effronté ! Je ne savais pas que tu avais été capturé ! ****» **_**\- **__dit-il alors que sa tête flotte au-dessus de son corps._

**\- « ****Je suis venu de mon plein gré ! Je n'ai pas été capturé ! **** » **_**\- **__dit Luffy. _

**\- « ****Quel idiot entrerait de son plein gré dans une prison ? Hum ! Attends, aurais-tu entendu parler de mon emprisonnement… et serais venu me sauver ? Mais bien sûr ! Abruti ! Je suis malade rien que d'y penser. ****» **_**\- **__dit-il avec méprit puis surprise et émotion, puis colère._

**\- « ****Mais de quoi tu parles toi ! J'ai promis à Hancock de ne pas semer la pagaille ici, mais tu m'as mis en plein dedans !**** » **_**\- **__répond Luffy à Buggy. _

**\- « ****Ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais voulu !**** » **_**\- **__dit Buggy en empoignant Luffy._

Une empoignade commence entre les deux hommes, ce qui m'irrite au plus haut point.

**\- « ****Cessez vos enfantillages ! Nous devons nous dépêcher. ****» **_**\- **__dis-je avec colère._

Un blugori nous rattrape et manque de trancher mes deux compagnons avec sa hache. L'acte semble les avoir calmés.

**\- « ****Et toi, t'es qui la donzelle ?**** » **_**\- **__demande Buggy._

**\- « ****Ajisai, j'escorte Luffy. ****» **_**\- **__dis-je. _

**\- « ****Eh bien, ''Le Grand Plan d'Evasion de Buggy'' tombe à l'eau !**** » **_**\- **__déclare Buggy en changeant de sujet. _

**\- « ****On s'en fout ! **** » **_**\- **__dit Luffy. _

D'autres Blugori arrivent devant nous, ce qui complique encore la situation. Les deux continuent de discuter alors que la situation ne s'y prête pas du tout. Je remarque néanmoins que Luffy semble bien détaché et incapable d'avoir de la pitié pour ce pauvre Buggy.

**\- « ****C'est la chose que je ne supporte pas chez toi et Le Roux… Vous pensez toujours positivement, mais d'une mauvaise façon… Bon. Faisons-le ! Il faut juste le faire, n'est-ce pas ? C'est l'heure d'un changement de plan… ****» **_**\- **__dit Buggy avec une sorte de… désespoir puis de grande motivation. _

Je comprends les intentions que Buggy nous partage par ses paroles et son regard, et comme un seul homme, nous nous retournons vers nos adversaires, prêts à en découdre.

**\- « ****Génial et Flashy ! ****» _\- _**_dit Buggy en cri de guerre._

Luffy envoie un poing élastique sur un adversaire tandis que Buggy détache le sien pour en frapper un. Derrière nous, d'autres Blugori sont présents, et je commence à leur tirer dessus en utilisant Soren en guise d'arc.

* * *

Si Buggy manque clairement de force brut, il utilise des techniques intéressantes, contrairement à Luffy. Le combat ne s'est pas éternisé, après avoir récupéré mes flèches, Luffy prend tout de même le temps d'expliquer à Buggy notre mission. Celui-ci est très surpris, de même que les prisonniers enfermés autour de nous.

D'après les dires du clown, il connait même Ace personnellement, il le qualifie de « gentleman ». Néanmoins, le clown ne semble pas fou au point de descendre jusqu'au niveau 5 alors qu'il cherche à s'enfuir de la prison. Il change subitement d'avis en négociation le bracelet de Luffy contre son escorte jusqu'au niveau 5. Nous courrons de nouveau pour échapper à nos poursuivants tandis que Buggy prend le temps de nous expliquer le fonctionnement des différents niveaux de la prison de 1 à 5.

A force de courir, l'insouciance de Luffy et la maladresse de Buggy nous fait traverser un mur, puis une salle de surveillance remplie de soldats. Nous traversons un second mur pour sortir de cette salle, débouchant sur un ravin ayant pour fond une forêt rouge. Des prisonniers se trouvent en bas tandis que nous continuons notre chute tous les trois.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu. L'aventure dans la prison va être un peu long, Impel Down est un gros morceau. _

_N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis en commentaire._


	6. Chapitre 5 : L'Enfer des Bêtes

_Bonjour ! Voici un nouveau chapitre !_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. _

_N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis en commentaire !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Dans le chapitre précédent :**

_L'insouciance de Luffy et la maladresse de Buggy nous fait traverser un mur, puis une salle de surveillance remplie de soldats. Nous traversons un second mur pour sortir de cette salle, débouchant sur un ravin ayant pour fond une forêt rouge. Des prisonniers se trouvent en bas tandis que nous continuons notre chute tous les trois._

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Niveau 2 : L'Enfer des Bêtes Démoniaques**

Nous avons du temps libre avant d'atteindre le sol, suffisamment pour réfléchir à un plan. J'écoute ce que Buggy semble pouvoir nous dire au sujet de cette forêt.

**\- « ****Ce n'est pas une forêt ordinaire ! Les lames sur les arbres sont tranchantes comme des lames de rasoir. Ce sont des Sarbres… Et l'herbe qui pousse au sol… c'est l'herbe-aiguille qui perce ton corps comme des piques ! Pourchassés par des araignées venimeuses et des geôliers, les prisonniers courent en se coupant sur les feuilles et l'herbe, en les teintant de sang ! Leur châtiment est de se faire lacérer et d'être couverts de sang… C'est le Niveau 1, l'Enfer Pourpre ! Voilà à quoi ressemble Impel Down !**** » _\- _**_Explique Buggy. _

**\- « ****Je n'ai aucune envie de finir ma vie ici, tâchons de ne pas nous faire attraper ! ****» _\- _**_dis-je. _

Nous grimpons sur le dos de Buggy qui semble avoir un plan, et Luffy jette ses pieds au sol comme lui ordonne le clown. Ceux-ci se divisent en deux pour éviter les herbes-aiguilles en marchant directement sur la terre. Il ne semble pas incommodé par l'herbe-aiguille, ce que je trouve très impressionnant. Le corps de Buggy nous sert à voler en toute sécurité par-dessus l'herbe tranchante. Nous volons comme ça quelques minutes avant d'atteindre plus loin dans le niveau un immense gouffre artificiel fait en pierre. Buggy nous dit qu'il s'agit là d'une route de sortie.

**\- « ****Regarde ! C'est ça !**** C'est une issue de secours, mais personne n'essaye de s'échapper par là. Tu veux savoir pourquoi, Mugiwara ? Parce que cette sortie mène au Niveau 2 ! Elle mène à un Enfer encore plus terrifiant que celui-ci ! Il y en a peut-être qui essayent d'échapper à l'Enfer et remontent à la surface, mais il n'y a personne d'assez fou pour sauter de la surface vers l'Enfer ! » _\- _**_Explique Buggy. _

**\- « ****Je comprends ! Ça rend les choses plus faciles !**** On a juste à sauter, hein ? » _\- _**_répond Luffy. _

**\- « ****Oui, mais une fois que nous atteindrons le fond, nous serons dans… Oï ! Oï ! ****» _\- _**_dit Buggy alors que Luffy saute dans le gouffre._

**\- « ****Luffy ?! Attends ! ****» _\- _**_dis-je en hurlant de surprise._

Nous observons durant des longues secondes Luffy disparaître dans l'obscurité du vide devant nous. J'observe Buggy qui ne semble pas décidé à sauter dans le gouffre, ce qui me fait penser qu'il compte nous lâcher dans cette aventure. Je décide donc de lui mettre un bon coup de pied dans le dos pour le pousser. Il semble surprit de mon geste, mais je me dépêche de sauter sur son dos en chute libre afin de garantir mon atterrissage en bas grâce à son pouvoir très utile.

**\- « ****C'est une blague ! Merdeeeeeeee ! ****» _\- _**_hurle-t-il. _

**\- « ****Désolé Buggy, mais nous avons encore besoin de toi ! ****» _\- _**_dis-je à Buggy._

* * *

Nous chutons durant un certain temps difficile à quantifier, néanmoins, l'obscurité du gouffre est très opaque. Lorsque nous arrivons au fond du gouffre, ma chute est amortie par Buggy, qui se trouvait en-dessous de moi. Je me relève rapidement pour observer les couloirs qui se trouvent autour de nous. Le plafond est très haut, suffisamment pour permettre à d'immenses créatures ou individus de se déplacer. Comme le reste de la prison, les murs sont en pierre, mais une étrange impression me submerge.

**\- « ****Pourquoi tu m'as poussé hein ! ****» _\- _**_hurle-t-il. _

**\- « ****Tu as fait une promesse, celle de nous conduire jusqu'au niveau 5. Tu dois la respecter ! ****» _\- _**_dis-je en lui faisant la morale. _

Je me sens assez mal placée pour lui faire la morale sur une promesse trahie, mais j'ai besoin qu'il continue de nous indiquer le chemin et qu'il nous aide avec son pouvoir. Il est vraie que moi-même… Je trahis souvent mes promesses, mais c'est pour la bonne cause, mon propre intérêt. Mais ça, il ne le sait pas. Luffy nous attrape rapidement pour continuer notre chemin, de gré ou de force. Je cours derrière lui dans les larges couloirs totalement déserts.

* * *

Nous enchaînons la découverte des couloirs et des impasses qui composent l'étape, ce qui nous épuise. Nous courrons inlassablement sans faire la moindre pause, au grand désespoir de Buggy et moi-même. Nous stoppons enfin notre course dans un couloir qui tourne en angle droit.

**\- « ****C'est l'Enfer des Bêtes Maudites, encore plus terrifiant que l'Enfer Pourpre du Niveau 1 ! Tu fais chier à courir partout comme un abruti. Il y a des bêtes maudites qui grouillent dans tout l'étage ! ****» _\- _**_dit Buggy. _

On se retourne rapidement en constatant qu'un grognement se fait entendre dans l'obscurité qui couvre la suite du couloir. Le grognement résonne contre les parois mais il ne semble pas encore trop proche. C'est alors qu'une petite créature ressemblant à un mini hippopotame incroyablement mignon se tient devant nous. Il nous observe avec ses yeux noirs et remue les oreilles.

**\- « ****Regardez-moi ça ! C'est trop mignon ! ****» _\- _**_dis-je à mes compagnons. _

**\- « ****C'est moi ou c'est juste un hippopotame ? Plus petit que ça... C'est ça que tu appelles une bête maudite ? ****» _\- _**_dit Luffy. _

**\- « ****C'est étrange. On m'a dit que le Niveau 2 était rempli de- Qu'est-ce que … ?! ****» _\- _**_dit Buggy en s'avançant vers la créature et en se faisant gober le torse. _

Sous la surprise de l'attaque, nous recommençons à courir en sens inverse. Il s'avère que la petite créature est très rapide puisqu'elle nous course dans les couloirs, du haut de ses toutes petites jambes. Buggy réussit néanmoins à arrêter la créature en lui faisant percuter le sol. Nous reprenons notre course dans les couloirs jusqu'à rencontrer successivement deux autres créatures. Nous nous débarrassons de la première assez rapidement mais la seconde s'annonce un peu plus difficile.

**\- « ****Énorme ! C'est une bête maudite ! ****» _\- _**_crient Luffy et Buggy._

Une sorte d'énorme oiseau nous scrute depuis le haut des couloirs. Il commence à nous courser comme une stupide créature sans cervelle. Buggy le reconnait comme étant un Basilisk. La créature se concentre sur mes deux compagnons tandis que nous fuyons vers un passage plus étroit ne pouvant pas contenir le Basilisk, et Luffy en profite pour encastrer le monstre dans le mur d'une… autre salle de surveillance.

**\- « ****Eh bien... Que du bonus je dirais non ? Une salle de surveillance en moins. ****» _\- _**_dis-je. _

Je remarque ensuite que Luffy est devenu… tout petit, comme un petit enfant de 3 ans. Nous le regardons avec surprise quelques instants avant qu'il ne reprenne sa taille. Nous reprenons un rythme plus lent afin de ménager nos forces. En marchant un peu dans un couloir, les prisonniers enfermés dans leurs cellules nous acclament. Un homme reconnait Luffy tandis que Buggy propose de libérer les prisonniers, mais non sans les faire languir et supplier avant cela.

**\- « ****Dépêches-toi de les libérer Buggy ! C'est une aubaine d'avoir les clés. ****» _\- _**_dis-je en le pressant de le faire. _

Il ouvre une à une les cellules puis laisse les prisonniers se libérer de leurs chaines. J'observe la scène qui se déroule devant nous. Je remarque que Buggy semble... semble s'être mit les prisonniers dans la poche. Luffy nous oblige à continuer notre course vers le Niveau 3, emportant Buggy avec lui. Mais bien vite, nous revenons à notre point de départ, devant les cellules. Les prisonniers nous demandent de vaincre le boss de l'étage enfin qu'ils puissent s'échapper. Alors que mes compagnons se disputent, un homme avec un chiffre 3 sur la tête s'avance vers nous.

**\- « ****Si vous avez des problèmes pour trouver votre chemin à cet étage, je peux vous prêter main forte ? Oh oh ! Cela faisait longtemps, Luffy. On dirait que grâce à toi, je suis devenu un homme libre. Je suis un homme qui rembourse toujours ses dettes. ****» _\- _**_dit l'homme inconnu. _

**\- « ****C'était le type sur l'île des géants ! Trois ! ****» _\- _**_dit Luffy._

**\- « ****C'est Mister 3 ! ****» _\- _**_dit Mister 3 avec irritation. _

L'homme dévoile qu'il a mangé un fruit du démon, qui crée une matière un peu caoutchouteuse et blanche, de la cire ?

* * *

Nous sommes maintenant 4 dans notre petit groupe, Luffy, Buggy, Mister 3 et moi-même. Nous courrons de nouveau à travers les dédales après une petite pause discussion. De nombreuses créatures sont à nos trousses, dont l'hippopotame, la mente religieuse, des lions bizarres, un mille-pattes et des scorpions venimeux. Hors de question d'user de mes flèches car sinon je ne pourrais pas les récupérer. Après de nombreuses minutes de course-poursuite, nous usons d'un subterfuge pour tromper les créatures afin qu'elles suivent une mauvaise piste. Le subterfuge ne dure pas longtemps puisque les créatures reviennent à la charge. Pendant notre fuite, nous expliquons à Mister 3 nos intentions concernant le Niveau 5 et Ace, et il réagit comme l'avait fait Buggy. Néanmoins, il change rapidement d'avis… Surement pour nous fausser compagnie plus tard.

Nous tombons encore une fois sur une bête, ou plutôt, un Sphinx qui fait même fuir les autres bêtes maudites. La créature nous attaque en prononçant des noms de plats comme des nouilles, des salades et autres plats. Mister 3 invente un jeu de tape-taupe avec le Sphinx en créant des copies de lui-même en cire. Mais après avoir frappé des dizaines de statues de cire de Mister 3, le sol se fissure dangereusement sous nos pieds. Et lorsque le sol s'effondre, le monstre et notre groupe sont emportés à l'étage du dessous.

* * *

Pour le moment je suis assez déçue de cette aventure, nous passons plus de temps à fuir qu'à combattre. J'ai trop peu de flèches pour me permettre de les perdre bêtement alors que mes compagnons peuvent frapper à distance de façon illimitée grâce à leur fruit du démon. Néanmoins, la visite d'Impel Down est loin d'être terminée, et j'espère avoir ma chance de briller.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu._

_Ce chapitre étant un peu court, je vous offre le suivant en même temps !_

_N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis en commentaire._


	7. Chapter 6 : L'Enfer de la Famine

_Bonjour ! Voici un nouveau chapitre !_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. L'aventure commence pour Ajisai qui est à bord du navire de guerre de la marine menant Boa Hancock et Luffy vers Impel Down. _

_N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis en commentaire !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Dans le chapitre précédent :**

_Nous tombons encore une fois sur une bête, ou plutôt, un Sphinx qui fait même fuir les autres bêtes maudites. La créature nous attaque en prononçant des noms de plats comme des nouilles, des salades et autres plats. Mister 3 invente un jeu de tape-taupe avec le Sphinx en créant des copies de lui-même en cire. Mais après avoir frappé des dizaines de statues de cire de Mister 3, le sol se fissure dangereusement sous nos pieds. Et lorsque le sol s'effondre, le monstre et notre groupe sont emportés à l'étage du dessous._

* * *

**Impel Down, Niveau 3 : L'Enfer de la Famine **

Nous avons atterrit dans du sable brulant, tellement chaud que nous avons du mal à garder notre calme. Une sorte de soleil réchauffe tout l'étage, comme si nous étions dans un véritable désert. Mister 3 peine à maintenir sa cire solide.

De nombreuses ruines jonchent le sable à perte de vue. Le sphinx derrière-nous est assommé pour au moins quelques heures. Nous commençons à marcher à travers ce désert dans l'espoir de trouver une sortie, mais la soif nous accable. Un oiseau s'écrase au sol, cuit voire carrément brûlé par la chaleur. Luffy en profite pour le dévorer.

Nous apercevons finalement des cellules ou nous pourrions trouver un peu de fraicheur. A l'intérieur, tous les prisonniers sont inertes, épuisés par la chaleur et le manque d'eau.

**\- « ****Tu ne le verras bientôt plus pour très longtemps, mais tous les prisonniers du Niveau 3 sont de célèbres criminels valant plus de 50 millions. La chaleur ici s'élevant de l'Enfer du Brasier en dessous, aussi bien que le fait qu'aucune nourriture ou eau ne leur est donné, a laissé tous les prisonniers à moitié morts. C'est le Niveau 3, l'Enfer de la Famine… Tu devrais maintenant pouvoir comprendre pourquoi cet étage est couvert de sable. ****» **_**\- **__explique Mister 3. _

**\- « ****Ce sable sur lequel tu marches en ce moment… pourrait être les restes d'un prisonnier mort desséché. Si on reste ici trop longtemps, on pourrait finir comme l'un d'entre eux avant que l'on s'en rende compte. Nous devons nous échapper tant que nous pouvons encore transpirer. ****» **_**\- **__ajoute Mister 3. _

**\- « ****Quel horrible endroit… ****» **_**\- **__dis-je en réponse._

**\- « ****Alors allons au Niveau 4 ! ****» **_**\- **__dit Luffy._

**\- « ****Oï, c'est pas dans cette direction ! C'est en haut des escaliers à gauche ! ****» **_**\- **__dit Buggy._

**\- « ****Non, c'est en bas du passage à droite. ****» **_**\- **__contredit Mister 3._

**\- « ****Mettez-vous d'accord les gars, j'en ai marre de courir pour rien. ****» **_**\- **__dis-je. _

Nous reprenons notre route tandis que je songe à ce que représente réellement tout ce sable. Les restes d'humains, la poussière de leurs os, de leurs cheveux… Leur corps devenu poussière. Pour que l'étage entier en soit recouvert, cela signifierait que des milliers d'hommes y sont morts. J'en ai froid dans le dos.

* * *

Après plus d'une dizaine de minutes de marche, nous revenons à notre point de départ, le corps du Sphinx. Apparemment, nous aurions pris le mauvais chemin. Je soupire gravement devant ce spectacle affligeant. Alors que mes camarades se disputent, un énorme filet nous capture. Je sors mon épée du mieux que je peux alors que nous sommes restreints dans nos mouvements. Je tente de couper le filet qui semble être fait en fils très solides. Un mini-humain se présente à nous sous le nom de Saldeath.

Le Sphinx se réveil dans le filet, nous donnant des coups. Je continue d'essayer de trancher le filet pour l'affaiblir suffisamment pour que la force de la créature le face rompre. Nous tombons tous au sol, désorganisant les troupes de la prison. Luffy se débarrasse facilement de nos opposants tandis que Mister 3 et Buggy tentent de nous abandonner. Grâce au pouvoir de Luffy, nous faussons compagnie aux gardes pour nous enfuir vers les escaliers que nous avions repérés.

* * *

Nous montons des escaliers à en perdre notre souffle. Pour une raison que je ne parviens pas à expliquer, nous devrions être en train de descendre et non de monter. Je n'aurais sans doute pas dû suivre aveuglément Luffy, mais la fatigue m'empêche d'être totalement concentrée.

Soudainement des gardes nous tirent dessus avec des filets en granit marin. Nous évitons tous les projectiles, mais moins facilement le sphinx. Surgit alors un prisonnier aux cheveux verts que Luffy appelle Zoro.

**\- « ****Hakuchou Arabesque ! ****» **_**\- **__prononce l'inconnu._

D'un seul et puissant coup de pied l'homme fait chanceler le sphinx. Dans le ciel, il fait des pirouettes de danseur en riant.

**\- « ****Swan ! Swan ! Tourne, tourne… Je virvolte ! ****» **_**\- **__prononce l'inconnu._

**\- « C'est pas Zoro…**** Mais j'ai déjà entendu cette voix avant… ****» **_**\- **__dit Luffy. _

**\- « Ça fait un bail, Mugi-chant ! C'est moi !****» **_**\- **__dit l'inconnu._

**\- « Bon-chan !**** Je suis vraiment déçu que tu ne sois pas Zoro, mais tu es toujours vivant ! ****» **_**\- **__hurle Luffy avec un immense sourire._

Le dénommé Bon-chan se débarrasse rapidement de tous les tireurs tandis que Luffy termine le Sphinx. Je regarde la scène avec surprise, admirant les retrouvailles des deux amis. Luffy et Bon-chan tombent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je comprends alors qu'ils sont proches, voire très amis.

**\- « Luffy, tu connais encore beaucoup de gens dans cette prison ?****» **_**\- **__dis-je à Luffy._

**\- « Peut-être, je sais pas ! Qui sait !****» **_**\- **__dit Luffy. _

Bon-chan propose de nous conduire au Niveau 5, notamment parce qu'il espère y rencontrer quelqu'un. Un nouveau combat nous menace contre les Blugori qui nous encerclent. Nous combattons tous les trois, deux avec leurs poings, et moi avec mon épée. Le combat ne s'éternise pas et nous reprenons notre route. Bon-chan sautille à côté de nous tandis que nous courons encore et toujours.

**\- « Qui est ta camarade Luffy ?****» **_**\- **__demande Bon-chan._

_\- _**« Ah ! C'est Ajisai, elle m'aide à libérer Ace, donc on peut dire qu'on est ami. ****» **_**\- **__répond Luffy._

_\- _**« C'est exact. Hebihime-sama m'a promis une place dans l'équipage Kuja si on revient en vie de cette… mission ? ou suicide aussi. » **_**\- **__dis-je._

_\- _**« Comment on va aux niveaux inférieurs Bon-chan ? ****» **_**\- **__demande Luffy._

**\- « Il y a un escalier en colimaçon à l'autre bout d'ici. ****» **_**\- **__répond Bon-chan._

Je soupire fortement tandis qu'ils discutent. Nous allons devoir courir encore un bon moment avant d'atteindre l'escalier menant au Niveau 4. Je commence à être épuisée, et j'espère pouvoir convaincre mes deux compagnons de faire une pause. Le Niveau 3 est très chaud, alors je n'ose guère imaginer la fournaise du niveau d'en dessous. Mais bon… Au moins il n'y aura pas de sable.

Je me demande vaguement ou sont passés Buggy et Mister 3, ils étaient plutôt sympathiques, dommage qu'ils aient décidés de faire bande à part.

* * *

Alors que nous courrons, nous entendons des bruits de sabots dans les escaliers devant nous. Nous stoppons notre course pour observer une créature monter l'escalier. Bon-chan semble effrayé face à la créature qui ressemble à un minotaure armé d'un gourdin à piques. La créature nous charge à une vitesse hallucinante tandis que nous esquivons.

**\- « C'est le Minotaure ! C'est un garde démoniaque sans cœur ! C'est un monstre qui jette les gens comme des déchets ! C'est lui ! » **_**\- **__répond Bon-chan._

Face à nous, la créature est haute comme deux à trois hommes, possédant un corps mi-humain mi-taureau, tacheté de noir et de blanc. Il porte un pantacourt blanc à rayures verticales rouges et une ceinture à boucle dorée. Son regard est noir, vide d'intelligence.

**\- « Un monstre ? Un utilisateur de Fruit du Démon ? » **_**\- **__demande Luffy. _

**\- « Comment je le saurais ?! » **_**\- **__répond Bon-chan._

En une fraction de seconde, la créature disparait pur frapper Bon-chan avec son gourdin. La seconde d'après, il disparait derrière Luffy, prêt à le frapper également.

**\- « Luffy derrière-toi ! » **_**\- **__dis-je._

Le combat s'annonce intense tandis que je transforme Soren en arc pour tirer des flèches couvert de mon haki. Luffy de son côté sort le Gear Second tandis que mes flèches touchent le Minotaure pour lui infliger des petites blessures et le faire reculer de Bon-chan. D'un coup puissant, Luffy le fait voler beaucoup plus loin, me laissant le temps de ramasser mes flèches tombées au sol.

* * *

Nous soufflons un bon coup alors que Luffy nous presse de descendre au Niveau 4. En suivant les consignes de Bon-chan, nous grimpons par-dessus un mur brûlant, donnant une vue incroyable sur le Niveau 4 juste en-dessous. Une colonne de fumée gigantesque s'échappe d'un gouffre tandis que la chaleur nous fouette le visage.

**\- « En dessous de nous, c'est l'endroit où tu veux te rendre : le Niveau 4, l'Enfer du Brasier ! Le niveau 4 est comme une énorme poêle à frire. Un océan bouillonnant de sang et de feu t'attend en dessous. Tu peux essayer de sauter si tu veux, mais si tu ne fais pas attention à l'atterrissage, tu ne t'en tireras pas qu'avec une brûlure. Au-delà de cet endroit, tu risques ta vie à chaque pas. » **_**\- **__annonce Bon-chan._

Nous avançons vers le rebord du gouffre brûlant, observant ce qui nous attend. Luffy transpire déjà abondamment. Il se tourne vers Bon-chan.

**\- « Tu as dit qu'il y avait quelqu'un que tu voulais voir, non ? J'aimerais savoir qui est le type pour qui tu es prêt à risquer ta vie. » **_**\- **__demande Luffy. _

**\- « Les gens l'appellent ''L'Homme Miracle''. Enfermé pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commis, il est connu comme Iva-san ! La Reine des Kamabakka sur Momoiro Island sur Grand Line ! La grande Reine Okama, admirée de tous les Okama du monde ! Je veux la rencontrer ! Et si je le peux, j'aimerais la sauver ! » **_**\- **__annonce Bon-chan, les yeux pleins d'admiration. _

Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de la Reine Okama, et à vrai dire... Qu'est-ce qu'un Okama ? Alors que Luffy et Bon-chan discutent tranquillement de la reine des Okama, deux voix se font entendre non loin de nous, sur la plateforme entourant le gouffre brûlant. Je reconnais Buggy et Mister 3 pourchassés par le Minotaure.

**\- « N'est-ce pas Buggy et Mister 3 devant le Minotaure ? » **_**\- **__dis-je. _

**\- « Attendez ! On était de si bonne humeur ici, et vous nous ramenez ce truc ?! Je pensais que vous essayiez de vous échapper ! » **_**\- **__hurle Bon-chan. _

Nous reformons notre groupe, cette fois à 5 pour fuir la créature en parcourant la grande plateforme entourant le gouffre.

**\- « On se cachait, et cette chose a atterri devant nous ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais…» **_**\- **__hurle Buggy._

**\- « Oh, je l'ai fait voler jusqu'à vous ? » **_**\- **__dit Luffy. . _

Luffy et Buggy se chamaillent alors que certains d'entre nous sont épuisés de devoir courir. Il est clair que tout à l'heure, Luffy a envoyé voler le Minotaure sur Buggy et Mister 3. C'est à la fois très drôle et totalement... surprenant.

**\- « Minotaurus, sale monstre… Ma vie est en jeu ici… Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de révéler mon atout ! Oï ! Mugiwara ! Tu te souviens de mon arme super puissante que j'ai utilisée pour semer la terreur dans ton cœur, mon Buggy-ball Spéciale ? » **_**\- **__dit Buggy. _

**\- « Non. » **_**\- **__dit Luffy assez simplement._

**\- « Hein.. ? Ah… Ya… ''Non'' ? Comment c'est possible ? SANS DECONNER ! Je te parle de la Buggy-ball, la Buggy-ball ! Tu ne te souviens pas que j'ai explosé une ville entière en un tir avec ça ? KA-BOOM ! Tu sais, toute la ville a fait KA-BOOM ! Tu ne te souviens pas de cette puissante attaque ?! » **_**\- **__dit Buggy._

**\- « Non. » **_**\- **__dit Luffy toujours simplement._

**\- « Tu possèdes une telle arme sur toi Buggy ?! » **_**\- **__dis-je. _

**\- « J'ai développé une nouvelle arme, qui me permet de stocker une version miniature avec la même puissance dans mon propre corps ! La ''Muggy-ball'' ! » **_**\- **__explique Buggy. _

Buggy se tourne vers le minotaure et il tire la Muggy-ball depuis la semelle de sa chaussure. Celle-ci ne tarde pas à exploser au nez du minotaure dans une grosse explosion qui propulse la créature mais pas suffisamment loin à notre goût. La créature brûle légèrement sans perdre conscience. Bon-chan se lance sur elle et la frappe tandis que Mister 3 recouvre le bras de Luffy de cire pour qu'il frappe plus fort le monstre tandis que j'envoie une flèche recouverte de haki. Sous l'attaque combinée, la créature vole en arrière pour s'écraser sur le sol un peu plus loin.

**\- « On a battu un monstre de l'enfer ! » **_**\- **__hurlons-nous. _

**\- « Yosh ! Allons au Niveau 4 maintenant ! » **_**\- **__crie Luffy._

**\- « C'est l'Enfer des Flammes en bas, t'es au courant ?! On va pas y aller ! Pas au quatrième niveau ! T'as pas saisi ? On veut s'évader ! On veut aller vers le haut ! Le haut ! Tu piges ?! » **_**\- **__hurle Buggy et Mister 3 en faisant des signes vers le haut._

Luffy et Bon-chan ignorent royalement les deux prisonniers et leurs désirs de s'enfuir d'Impel Down. Bon-chan et Buggy commencent à s'embrouiller alors que le danseur fait la toupie sur lui-même. De notre côté, Luffy, Mister 3 et moi-même remarquons que le sol commence à s'effondrer autour de nous.

**\- « Nous tombons ! AHHHH ! » **_**\- **__crions-nous tous ensemble. _

Une partie de la surface sur laquelle nous sommes s'effondre, nous emportant vers le niveau 4, de façon forcée. Mes coéquipiers se disputent ''la puissance'' ayant provoqué cet effondrement tandis qu'on se dirige droit vers le magma en-dessous de nous.

**\- « On va finir carbonisés ! » **_**\- **__crient-ils. _

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu. _

_N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis en commentaire._


End file.
